El Nuevo Mundo -Reescritura-
by DARK-ZERO-0000
Summary: La pelea con Buu hizo que rompieran las leyes del Espacio/Tiempo, él no sabía cómo lo hizo pero de alguna manera llego a este mundo habitado por Ninjas con habilidades sorprendentes, sin embargo, Buu también había viajado con él y trayendo consigo el caos y la destrucción para este Mundo y sus Defensas... Pero él no se lo permitiría, Gohan los protegería junto con este Nuevo Mundo!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!, aquí su amigo DARK-ZERO-0000 con el primer Capítulo de** **"** **El Nuevo Mundo** **"** **… Espero lo disfruten.**

 **DB/DBZ/DBS/DBGT ni Naruto/Naruto Shipuden me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"Hola" **Hablar**

" _Hola_ " **Pensar**

" **Hola** " **Nombre de un ataque**

 **-o-**

Descansando entre un acantilado rocoso con vista a el suelo estéril por delante, se encontraban un par de figuras con dos altas y las otras dos de baja estatura, uno de ellos era un niño de 9 años con el pelo color lila que caía en cascada por encima de sus dos pequeñas orejas y algunos pequeños flequillos de su cabello que cubrían parcialmente sus ojos azul zafiro.

Él llevaba un Gi de color verde oscuro, con un cinturón naranja, muñequeras de color naranja y botas de combate color oro con algunos detalles marrones sobre ella.

El otro niño parecía ser casi de la misma edad que el primero quizás un año menor, su atuendo consistía de un Gi naranja atado por un cinturón azul marino con una camiseta de manga larga del mismo color por debajo del Gi, sus botas de combate era negras al igual que su cabello desordenado y apuntando en varias direcciones junto con sus ojos ónix inocentes.

La siguiente figura y la más alta de estatura, lleva un Gi al igual que los niños solo que su color era morado oscuro con un cinturón de color azul marino en su cintura, además de unos zapatos marrones, sobre sus hombros llevaba una capa blanca con hombreras puntiagudas y turbante del mismo color sobre su cabeza.

Sin embargo, la característica más notable en él es su tono de piel, que es de color verde, tiene unas orejas muy grandes y unas antenas en lo alto de su cabeza, en los brazos y piernas lleva unas especies de círculos de color rosa con pequeñas líneas en ella.

La ultima figura era alta pero no tanto como la anterior, este parecía ser un adolecente de 18 años quizás 17, su cabello negro oscuro y en puntas se encontraba apuntando verticalmente hacia arriba con una ligera inclinación de lado, enfrente de su rostro sobresalía un flequillo que caía por delante de su ojo izquierdo cubriéndolo parcialmente, sus ojo eran de un color ónix penetrante y demostraba la confianza en ellos.

Él llevaba un Gi anaranjado con una camiseta de manga corta y de color azul marino por debajo del Gi, en su cintura llevaba un cinturón del mismo color que la camiseta junto con unas muñequeras en cada uno de sus brazos musculosos.

"Por lo tanto…" Comenzó el niño de pelo lila al mirar directamente a los dos adultos por delante de él con curiosidad, "Buu sigue por allí escondido?" Pregunto desconcertado al señalar con su pequeño dedo la zona estéril por debajo de él y en el acantilado.

"Así es Trunks…" Respondió el tipo del túrbate al niño curioso sin apartar la vista de la zona estéril, "Ese tipo está tramando algo, por lo que no bajes tu guardia… Tu también Goten" Continuo antes de lanzar una leve mirada al otro niño de pelo negro.

"Claro señor Piccolo!..." Exclamo sonriendo el chico antes de mirar al otro pelinegro mayor junto a él, "Pero si regresa, mi hermano le pateara el trasero!… Verdad Gohan?" Pregunto el niño sonriendo mientras miraba a su hermano mayor con una clara admiración hacia él.

Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente a pesar de su mirada atenta en busca de este tal Buu, su pequeño hermano era muy despreocupado y feliz como lo era su padre, tan parecido y despreocupado que lo dejaba confuso en algunas ocasiones pensando que estaba hablando con él en lugar de su pequeño hermano.

"Así es Goten, pero hazle caso al señor Piccolo…" Respondió el adolecente sin dejar de mirar el suelo estéril por delante de él, "Nunca se sabe lo que Buu puede estar planeado" Termino profundizando su ceño un poco y extender mas el alcance de sus sentidos Ki en busca del enemigo.

Los niños solo asintieron a las palabras del adolecente de pelo negro antes de concentrase en busca de la amenaza con Piccolo negar la cabeza con diversión antes de voltear a ver a su alumno relajado y en la concentración.

Era curioso cómo había conseguido ese poder y esta actitud confiada pero pasiva a diferencia de un cierto príncipe de los Sayajins, sin embargo, él sabía de lo que este chico era capaz con ese poder oculto que poseía, después de todo, él había sido su mentor por un largo tiempo… Sin embargo, de donde saco esta actitud confiada?.

" _Quizás se deba a su ascendencia Sayajin_ " Pensó para sí mismo el tipo verde mirando detenidamente a su alumno.

Era cierto, los Sayajins eran conocidos por ser una raza de guerreros poderosos y con una actitud confiada he orgullosa en especial en una batalla, sin embargo, Gohan no era así gracias a sus Genes Humanos, pero verlo aquí con ese poder y esa actitud, hizo que el Namek se preguntara si aun poseía dichos Genes.

Despejando esos pensamientos para después, se acerco a su alumno con calma y atento por si aparecía Buu.

"Que crees que Buu este tramando?" Pregunto el tipo de turbante sin mirar al Demi Sayajin mayor.

"No estoy seguro, pero no puede ser nada bueno" Murmuro Gohan tranquilamente a pesar de la situación actual.

Buu no era tonto, él se había dado cuenta que el pelinegro lo había superado y con creces, sin embargo, este enemigo parecía tener muchos trucos bajo la manga que preocupo en gran medida a Piccolo y a Gohan aunque no lo demostrara en su cara serena.

Goten y Trunks en cambio, pensaron que si el monstruo aparecías, sería derrotado por Gohan nuevamente y él le podría fin a la amenaza de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo y sin previo aviso, un par de rocas salieron volando seguido de una leve explosión que cubrió la zona y provocar que fuertes vientos y polvo así como algunas rocas de menor tamaño, fueran expulsados a gran velocidad por todo el campo.

Trunks y Goten se cubrieron sus ojos mientras retraían sus pies en una posición inclinada para tener una mejor postura y no ceder ante el viento feroz y los escombros.

Piccolo solamente se cubrió con su capa bloqueando la suciedad y escombros que llegaban a su rostro concentrado.

Gohan por el contrario, expulso una aura azulada a su alrededor, bailando ferozmente y desintegrando cualquier escombro que llegaba a su alcance a excepción del viento feroz que entro y solamente pudo ondear el cabello puntiagudo del Demi Sayajin relajado.

"Me extrañaron?…" Se escucho una voz en el cráter que se había formado por la explosión, asiendo que todos miraran en esa dirección cuando todo el caos ambiental cesó, "Porque yo a ustedes no" Termino la nueva persona con un gruñido cuando se rebeló en el cráter al haberse extinguido el polvo que obstruía la vista.

Era un tipo alto más alto que el Namek, por extraño que parezca su color de su piel era rosa y en él se podrían ver pequeños agujeros esparcidos simétricamente por todo su cuerpo con la parte superior tener la mayoría de los agujeros, en su cabeza llevaba una especie de antena rosada y sus ojos color rojo oscuro, eran rodeados por una oscuridad tan densa y malvada que solo aquellos con una gran determinación, podrían verlo directamente sin temor alguno.

Este ser rosa llevaba dos brazaletes negros con revestimientos de color amarillo en sus brazos y pantalones anchos blancos que terminan en unas botas negras con el modelo amarillo que termina en zapatos de color marrón grisáceo, él también tenía un cinturón negro y amarillo en el medio con la letra ``M`` en el.

"Al fin decidiste aparecer Buu…" Comento Gohan cuando voló directamente hacia él y en el cráter posándose en una roca parcialmente destruida, "Pensé que estábamos peleando… No jugando a las escondidas" Le dijo el Demi Sayajin ganando un ceño fruncido del monstruo rosa.

Buu no contesto, él solo miro intensamente al pelinegro que se para enfrente, era obvio que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra él, prueba de ello fue la pelea anterior que tuvieron, sin embargo, esta vez sería diferente, esta vez él saldría ganador y humillaría a esta plaga molesta… Solo había que esperar.

Muy para la confusión de los presentes, el monstruo rosa sonrió levemente cuando su mirada se despego del Hibrido Sayajin para posarse en los dos pequeños niños al fondo y cercas del Namek.

"Que paso con su poder de antes?!..." Llamo a ellos trayendo las miradas curiosas de los niños así como la de los otros dos en la zona, "No dijeron que me iban a derrotar?!" Termino con una sonrisa desafiante haciendo que Trunks le lanzara una mirada molesta.

"Podemos derrotarte cuando queramos!" Contesto el chico de pelo lila mirando intensamente a el monstruo rosa en el cráter.

"Pruébalo!…" Sonrió Buu sin despegar la vista del niño enojado, él lo tenía y solo había que agregar algo más al fuego, "O tienes miedo de perder?" Eso era todo, Trunks exploto en cólera para gran diversión del Buu.

"Vamos Goten…" Llamo Trunks a su amigo de pelo negro quien miraba todo con curiosidad, "Vamos a enseñarle a este tipo lo que Gotenks puede hacer" Se jacto y recibir un asentimiento de cabeza del pelinegro antes de despegar hacia abajo en el cráter y enfrente del Demi Sayajin mayor.

Piccolo soltó un gruñido molesto cuando los vio irse antes de seguir a los chicos y pararse a lado de Gohan quien miro todo con calma pero curioso en lo que los su hermano y su amigo harían.

"Goten, Trunks!..." Dijo con fuerza Piccolo haciendo que los niños lo mirasen con curiosidad, "No hagan caso a lo que dice Buu… No sabemos lo que este tramando" Informo el Namek ganando una mirada burlona de el chico de pelo lila.

"Pff… No me salgas con eso, nosotros le enseñaremos una lección de no meterse con el gran Gotenks!" Exclamo sonriendo el niño al regresar su mirada al ser rosa y apuntarlo con su dedo índice.

Buu solo sonrió por esto, este chico era fácil de cabrear, no por algo era el hijo de Vegeta después de todo.

Gohan miro curioso cómo los dos pequeños Demi Sayajin, tomaron unos pasos lejos de si antes de verlos entrar en unas poses que le recordó vagamente, a las que hacia como Súper Héroe de Santan City y las que las Fuerzas Gyniu empleaban en el pasado cuando estaban vivos.

Ellos dos comenzaron a hacer una especie de danza muy para el asombro del Demi Sayajin quien no pudo creer el porqué, no se le había ocurrido a él esos movimientos impresionantes.

" **Fu!… Sion!...** " Exclamaron los niños mientras hacían el ritual con la misma exactitud y tiempo que el otro, " **Haa!** " De la nada, una luz cegadora hizo que el pelinegro junto con Piccolo y Buu, entrecerraran los ojos por la intensa luz que envolvió a los niños.

Gohan fue rápidamente sorprendido por el repentino poder que apareció de la nada, era impresiónate!, quizás no era tan fuerte cono él pero Gohan estaba seguro que se acercaba, sin embargo, las dos firmas Ki de su hermano menor y el de Trunks, habían desaparecido, como si dejaron de existir para dar vida a este nuevo Ki.

"Ta-Tada-Ta… Gotenks-Sama a aparecido una vez más!" Exclamo la nueva figura al revelarse y por extraño que parezca, su voz se escuchaba doble.

Este chico poseía una larga cabellera de color amarillos que se encontraba erizado todo el camino hasta su espalda, sus ojos color turquesa brillaban con la confianza pura mientras que sus cejas o debería decir, sin cejas, se encontraban fruncidas dándole un aspecto enojado.

Él llevaba lo que parecía ser unos pantalón blancos con una faja turquesa en su cintura, también tenía unas muñequeras negras y un chaleco azul abierto con hombreras y cuellera de color amarillo.

"Super Sayajin 3?..." Dijo confundido el Demi Sayajin mayor al ver el aspecto rudo del niño más pequeño, "Pensé que solo el padre podría llegar a esa transformación" Murmuro desconcertado al recordar la pequeña demostración que le dio su padre en el Planeta Supremo.

"Ellos también pueden transformarse…" Comento Piccolo a la duda de su alumno mientras miraba al pequeño Demi Sayajin apuntando hacia Buu, "Pero no saben cómo controlar su arrogancia" Término con una vena palpitante que apareció por su piel verde.

Gohan asintió a su mentor antes de regresar su mirada hacia la escena por delante de él, el pelinegro sabía que estaba asiendo algo erróneo al permitir que Gotenks peleara, sin embargo, su curiosidad por ver lo que este chico fusionado haría en contra de Buu… Lo atrapo.

"Listo para rogar piedad?..." Pregunto sonriente la fusión mirando directamente a su rival de piel rosa, "Sin palabras, he?... Bien, luego no me digas que no te lo advertí" Le dijo al no haber recibido respuesta del monstruo quien solo pudo sonreír aun más por su comentario.

" _Algo no está bien aquí…_ " Pensó confundido Gohan al mirar esa sonrisa de Buu, " _Él se encuentra en desventaja numérica y puedo sentir que Gotenks es ligeramente más fuerte sin contar que yo soy mucho más fuerte que ellos dos…_ " Continuo mientras evaluaba la postura relajada del monstruo en el desconcierto, " _Sin embargo, a pesar de estar superado en poder y numero… Sigue tan relajado, como si estuviera seguro de su victoria_ " Termino sin comprender lo que este monstruo tenía planeado.

Piccolo ya había pensado en esto, él sabía que este monstruo tramaba algo pero estos niños tontos se dejaban llevar por sus emociones, en cierta medida, Gohan era más obediente a su edad… Hooo!, los viejos tiempos.

"Quizás debería dejarlo en el desierto por un año…" Murmuro pensativo ganando una mirada curiosa de su alumno a su lado… Si definitivamente haría eso, o quizás no?, contando que estos niños eran cien veces más fuerte que Gohan a esa edad y con una actitud como la de sus padres.

Buu nunca dejo se sonreír mientras miraba a Gotenks con diversión, este chico tonto no sabía lo que le esperaba, rápidamente miro al Demi Sayajin mayor quien capto su visión con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

" _Te mostrare que nadie humilla al gran Buu_ " Pensó furiosamente al mirarlo antes de desviar su mirada detrás de todos los presentes y directamente hacia una masa rosa que se arrastraba lentamente hacia ellos.

Gohan capto inmediatamente la mirada de Buu cuando se desvió hacia algo detrás de ellos, actuando rápidamente, él se volteo y confundir al Namek a su lado.

El pelinegro miro desconcertado a vacio rocoso que sus ojos captaron sin entender lo que Buu estaba mirando, eso hasta que de la nada, el monstruo grito una orden que dejo perplejo a los presentes.

"Ahora es el momento!... Absórbelos!" Sin previo aviso, una masa de color rosa salió disparada a gran velocidad hacia ellos, sin embargo, no había tiempo cuando esa sustancia gelatinosa, los alcanzo en milisegundos.

Actuando con rapidez, Piccolo empujo al pelinegro a su lado quien solo pudo mirar con horror a su mentor ser envuelto con esta masa rosa mientras trataba de luchar desesperadamente para su libertad sin éxito alguno.

Gohan quien había superado un poco su shock inicial, trato de ayudar a su Sensei, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando otro grito se escucho por parte de Gotenks haciendo que lo voltease a ver solo para verlo envuelto en la misma sustancia que el Namek.

"Que haces con ellos maldito?!..." Exclamo enojado el pelinegro al regresar su mirada a Buu quien no paraba de reír, "Déjalos ir… **Haa!** " Gohan expulso una gran ráfaga de Ki que salió de sus brazos hacia el ser rosa sonriente.

Buu no tuvo la oportunidad de esquivar, pero no fue necesario esa acción cuando la esfera de energía golpeo su estomago, haciendo un hoyo considerable en su estomago antes de seguir su curso en la distancia por detrás de él.

El monstruo rosa no pudo evitar toser una especie de sangre morada, sin embargo, levanto la vista al Demi Sayajin con la misma sonrisa aun presente en su rostro.

"No puedo hacer eso, pero si esto…" Le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos furiosos del pelinegro, "Vengan a mí!" Grito potente logrando que las sustancias que habían envuelto a Gotenks y Piccolo, volaran a él sorprendiendo y confundir a Gohan por esto.

Gohan solo pudo ver cómo esa masa golpeo a Buu quien no paro de reír, el pelinegro noto que la masa de alguna manera había comprimido su tamaño antes de verlas retorcerse en el cuerpo del monstruo rosa como si estuviera buscando la manera de adherirse a él… Era extraño y algo grotesco.

"Pero qué demonios?!..." Grito exaltado el Demi Sayajin cuando el Ki de Buu, exploto a niveles inimaginables asiéndole sudar levemente, "Cómo es posible esto?" Murmuro desconcertado viendo que el cuerpo de Buu comenzó a brillar en una luz intensa y deformarse por momentos.

Efectivamente el cuerpo de Buu, estaba deformándose por varios momentos, especialmente la parte superior donde comenzó a enchancharse dado alucinación a tener una chaqueta encima de él y la antena en su cabeza, se alargo dos veces su tamaño original, sus rasgos faciales también parecían cambiar levemente, sin embargo, lo más notorio fue ese aumento de Ki que sin duda dejo aturdido al pelinegro observando.

Con la ultima deformación en el cuerpo de Buu termino, esta comenzó a retomar su tono de color normal y así dar a luz la nueva vestimenta que este monstruo poseía, siendo esta la misma que Gotenks llevaba anteriormente, sin embargo, él seguía teniendo la hebilla con la letra "M" en su cintura.

Gohan no era tonto y de inmediato supo que Buu había absorbido de alguna manera a Gotenks, especialmente cuando lo vio con esa vestimenta, por lo que deduzco que Piccolo también había sufrido el mismo destino que el primero.

"Tu maldito!..." Gruño el pelinegro enojado mientras miraba intensamente a este nuevo Buu mejorado, "Como te atreves desgraciado?!... Libéralos!" Continúo al apretar sus puños fuertemente y casi rasgar su propia carne en el proceso.

"Jajaja… Tonto, crees que te are caso?" Le dijo el monstruo rosa al reír por la desgracia de su rival furioso.

"Entonces te hare que los liberes de alguna manera" Gruño Gohan al entra en una pose de batalla preparándose para esta batalla que sin duda le costaría mucho si quería ganar.

"Inténtalo si puedes… Tonto" Se burlo Buu preparándose para la carga del pelinegro al entra en su propia pose de batalla.

Hera todo lo que Gohan necesitaba para lanzarse a gran velocidad a su oponente sonriente, sin embargo, Buu siempre estuvo preparado y prueba de ello fue cuando el ser rosa logro esquivar el puño de Gohan antes de asentar una patada entre su abdomen mandándolo a volar al cielo a gran velocidad.

Sin embargo, Buu no perdió tiempo y desapareció solo para aparecer por encima del Demi Sayajin quejándose en el dolor, Buu trajo sus dos manos juntas uniéndolas en un puño por encima de sí mismo y en espera de la llegada del cuerpo del pelinegro.

Sin previo aviso, Gohan sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda mandándolo a volar de lleno al suelo y a una gran velocidad, esto no solo provoco que un cráter de gran tamaño fuera plantado en el anterior cráter, sino que también hizo que varios escombros de rocas y polvo así cómo las ráfagas de vientos, fueran expulsadas por toda la zona cómo si un huracán categoría 8 había decidido formarse a partir de la nada.

"Que pasa?, no dije que me arias pagar por lo que hice?" Se burlo Buu mientras descendía al suelo y cercas del cráter que se había formado.

Gohan no respondió mientras yacía allí tumbado en medio de la destrucción y maldiciéndose por ser tan descuidado, estos golpes de Buu eran sin duda algo a tener en cuenta ya que él podía sentir quizás una costilla rota.

"Bien… Entonces, seré yo quien inicie esta vez" Le dijo el monstruo con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de apuntar con su mano al cráter y directamente al pelinegro tumbado en medio, " **Haa!** " Expulso una gran cantidad de energía de ella liberando un haz de color rosa que viajo hacia el Demi Sayajin.

Gohan se percato de las intenciones de su rival, por lo cual no dudo en levantarse de un salto y ver el Haz entrante, él sabía que no podía dejar que esa energía golpeara la tierra porque si lo hacía, destruiría todo sin duda alguna.

Cruzándose de brazos enfrente de su rostro determinado, espero que la energía golpeara con su guardia mientras apretaba los dientes en la anticipación… Hasta que llego.

Gohan nunca había sido golpeado por tanta energía, ni siquiera aquella vez que pensó que moriría cuando el Buu Gordo lo había mandado a volar con ese poder, pero gracias al Supremo Kaioshin, pudo sobrevivir… Pero Ahora?.

" _Maldición!..._ " Pensó Gohan mientras trataba de hacer retroceder la energía de Buu, " _Este poder es surrealista, ni siquiera con mi poder liberado por el Viejo Kaioshin, podría derrotarlo… Es demasiado_ " Termino al apretar aun mas los dientes por la presión a la que estaba siendo exigido.

"Jajaja… Pensé que me daría más pelea Gohan…" Comenzó Buu riendo histéricamente por la situación del pelinegro, "En fin, supongo que tendré que destruir la tierra ya que no fuste los suficientemente fuerte para protegerla" Se burlo con una sonrisa al poner más energía en el ataque haciendo que los pies de Gohan, se enterraran en el proceso.

Esto activo algo en el Demi Sayajin cuando sus ojos parcialmente cerrados en la concentración, se abrieron en una mirada furiosa y determinada recordado aquellos momentos en los que no pudo proteger a las personas que amaba en el pasado… Él había fallado muchas veces, pero esta no sería una de ellas!.

" **Haaaa!** " Sin previo aviso y para la sorpresa completa de Buu, Gohan expulso una gran cantidad de energía haciendo que el Haz rosa del monstruo, retrocediera por la fuerza que libero el pelinegro… Pero no se detuvo allí.

El Haz no resistió mucho tiempo cuando de la nada, se rompió antes de extinguirse por completo, esto dejo perplejo a Buu quien no esperaba tal suceso, sin embargo, él no tuvo aviso cuando el puño de un enfurecido Gohan, se estrello en sus mejilla derecha haciéndola deformarse un poco antes de salir volando a gran velocidad en la distancia.

Gohan no perdió tiempo cuando despego hacia Buu quien no paro de quejarse en el dolor por el golpe antes de detenerse en seco solo para ver otro puño del pelinegro, sin embargo, nuevamente no pudo detenerlo cuando nuevamente fue mandado a volar por los aires a gran velocidad.

Su cuerpo atravesó un par de montañas rocosas haciéndolas caer en pedazos en el proceso, sin embargo, él no paro allí cuando el pelinegro apareció unos cuantos metros por delante de él y listo para darle una patada en las costillas haciéndole cambiar de dirección y continuar su curso ahora hacia el Oeste.

El monstruo rosa no pudo evitar que su cuerpo chocara con un edificio de gran tamaño en la Ciudad del Oeste ocasionando su abrupta parada y derrumbarlo en el proceso.

Gohan quien había seguido todo el trayecto de Buu, se detuvo en los cielos y en espera del monstruo rosa mientras miraba los pedazos rotos del edificio con una mirada furiosa en su rostro normalmente relajado.

Él no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando de la nada, una gran explosión surgió desintegrando los escombros así cómo casas u otro tipo de cosas que estuvo a 1 kilometro a su alrededor.

"Como te atreves maldito!" Grito furioso el ser rosa al expulsar una gran cantidad de energía mientras miraba furioso al adolecente en el cielo.

Si previo aviso, Buu despego a gran velocidad hacia Gohan quien inmediatamente se preparo para el contraataque, Buu no dudo en traer su puño rodeado por una aura hacia el rostro del pelinegro quien respondió con su propio golpe haciendo que una gran onda expansiva, surgiera de sus dos puños conectados y destrozar varios edificios así cómo casas que se habían mantenido intactas por el momento.

Esto no se detuvo allí con ellos intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad y fuerza que literalmente hizo temblar su alrededor, todo esto junto con escombros de roca u otro objeto que comenzó a levitar del suelo cómo si la gravedad no existiera.

Con un potente golpe de Buu, mando a volar a Gohan a gran velocidad por los aires e ir en su persecución, sin embargo, Gohan se recupero rápidamente del golpe y comenzó a intercambiar golpes con Buu mientras seguían volando muy rápidamente, casi como un borrón… Y seguía en aumento!.

Las ondas de choque que surgieron de ellos dos, hizo prácticamente que destrozaran todo por donde pasaban volando, haciendo que las nubes por encima de ellos, se disiparan por completo y provocar que los mares en los cuales volaban a gran velocidad, se deformaran por la fuerza del impacto provocando varios tsunamis de gran escala que golpeaban ferozmente las costas de las playas y entre sí mismos.

Sin embargo, ellos nunca pararon allí, Gohan y Buu continuaron su combate a gran velocidad rompiendo la barrera del sonido varias veces antes de entrar a la velocidad de la Luz rodeando el planeta en cuestión de segundos.

Buu paro un golpe devastador que iba dirigido a su rostro, solo para después conectar uno de sus propios en el estomago de su rival, esto hizo escupir sangre al Demi Sayajin, sin embargo, Gohan contrarresto con una patada ente su tórax asiendo gritar en el dolor al ser rosa quien furiosamente lo golpeo con un cabezazo atronador, desorientando al pelinegro un poco en su vuelo pero logro recuperarse rápidamente.

Por este momento, la velocidad a la que iban era exageradamente ridícula, sobrepasando varias veces la de la Luz, Gohan ni Buu lo sabían pero ya habían dado más de 1000 vueltas a la tierra, todo esto con las constantes ondas de choque que rodearon al planeta haciéndole prácticamente temblar cada rincón de ella.

 **-o-**

 **Planeta Supremo**

"Esto no es bueno" Murmuro un anciano de baja estatura, su piel por extraño que parezca, era de color púrpura, su cabello se encontraba en una cresta blanca parcialmente cortada y vestido con un traje elegante de color azul oscuro que cubría parcialmente su ropa azul cielo por debajo.

En su cintura llevaba envuelto un pañuelo naranja con la parte más largo por detrás con el nudo por delante, sus botas puntiagudas eran del mismo color que el pañuelo en su cintura, quizás un poco más oscuras, todo esto junto con unos aretes amarillos en sus orejas puntiagudas

"Que es lo que está mal antepasado?" Pregunto otra figura está siendo más joven que la primera, sin embargo, parecía llevar la misma vestimenta excepto que su cabello que a pasar de ser una cresta al igual que el primero, esta era mucho más larga y no se veía desliñada.

"Acaso piensa que Gohan no va a ganar?" Esta vez fue otro tipo siendo este más grande que las dos primeras y con su cabello blanco que caía en cascada hasta su cuello.

Él parecía tener la misma vestimenta, sin embargo, su piel era de un color rosa opaco en lugar del purpura de los dos pequeños, su traje no era azul oscuro pero si fue rojo opaco con un pañuelo aun mas grande que los anteriores con este, tener no solo el nudo en el frente sino que también un gran pedazo de tela que caía hasta sus rodillas.

"Nada de eso Kibito…" Comenzó el anciano al mirar la imagen en esa pequeña esfera que proyectaba el planeta tierra siendo rodeado por varias estelas de Luz, "Pero la velocidad a la que están viajando junto con esas ondas que expulsan de sus choques…" Continuo sin apartar la vista de la esfera enfrente de él, "Podría alterar el espacio tiempo" Fue serio y tanto Kibito como el otro tipo bajito se dieron cuenta de lo que podría provocar esto… Todos excepto.

"Tiempo y qué?..." Pregunto totalmente perdido una nueva voz mientras los miraba con una clara señal de desconcierto, "De que hablan?" Continúo al no tener ni la más mínima idea.

Este sujeto tenía el pelo negro desordenado con picos apuntando en varias direcciones junto con unos cuantos pequeños que caían en su frente, sus ojos color ónix miraban desconcertado a los dos seres "Superiores" y al asistente de estos dos con la confusión escrita por toda su cara desconcertada.

Su atuendo consistía de un Gi anaranjado con una camiseta de manga corta de color azul marino por debajo, en su cintura llevaba un cinturón del mismo color que la camiseta junto con unas muñequeras en cada uno de sus brazos... Era una vestimenta muy parecida a la de la imagen del Demi Sayajin peleando en la esfera por delante de ellos.

El viejo Kaioshin solo pudo suspirar por la ignorancia de este joven Sayajin, sin embargo, decidió responder la duda de pelinegro.

"Lo que trato de decir Goku, es que si esto continua así, con Gohan y Buu peleando de esta manera…" Hizo una pausa esperando que el Sayajin comprendiera cada palabra, "Entonces, ellos dos podrían acelerar o retraer el tiempo…" Continuo solo para ver al pelinegro mirándolo aun con algo de confusión en su rostro, "Ellos podrían viajar en el tiempo!… Idiota!" Exclamo en la frustración por culpa de este Sayajin bobo.

"Cómo Trunks?..." Se dio cuenta finalmente el Sayajin al golpear su puño con su otra mano en la realización, "Por supuesto, cómo no me di cuenta antes?" Continuo solo para ganar una mirada en blanco de los otros dos presentes.

Después de haber puesto todo esto en orden, miraron la bola de cristal viendo prácticamente como la tierra misma parecía temblar por la fuerza de estos dos seres poderosos, de hecho, Goku podría haber jurado que hubo varios momentos en los que la zona alrededor de los dos combatientes peleando, se distorsionaba con cada golpe que conectaban mientras seguían dando vueltas al planeta a gran velocidad.

"Como podemos detenerlos?" Pregunto alarmado el Supremo Kaioshin a su antepasado quien solo negó la cabeza a su pregunta.

"Es imposible, ellos dos ya rompieron la barrera del espacio tiempo…" Murmuro el anciano sin apartar la vista de la esfera por delante de él, "Solo es cuestión de tiempo" Y justo cuando estas palabras salieron de su boca… Una Luz cegadora ilumino por completo la esfera seguido de grietas que aparecieron por toda la esfera cristalina.

Goku se sobresalto por la pantalla repentina, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue remplazada por una mueca de dolor al sentir un hueco profundo en su corazón cuando el Ki de su hijo junto al de Buu, desapareció por completo, tan repentino y sin aviso.

"Antepasado… Su esfera se rompió!" E exclamo el Supremo Kaioshin mirando las grietes que se habían formado con un poco de dificultad a causa de la luz a un persistente.

"No es mi esfera…" Corrigió el anciano mirando tristemente la escena por delante de él, "Son las grietes del Espacio/Tiempo" Termino solo para recibir una mirada de horror de los presentes.

Goku a pesar de no saber nada de esto del Espacio/Tiempo, sabía que algo malo había pasado a su hijo mayor, llámalo intuición de un padre pero él sentía que no solo Gohan había desaparecido quizás para siempre… Había algo más, algo que lo molestaba en gran medida pero no sabía el que.

"Miren, la tierra parece no haber sufrido un gran cambio" Señalo Kibito al apuntar con el dedo la esfera cuando la Luz persistente finalmente seso.

Evidentemente la tierra no sufrió un gran cambio, fue lo que el Sayajin se dio cuenta al salir de sus pensamientos y mirar la esfera, exceptuando los edificios destruidos así cómo las ciudades inundadas y los cráteres que eran esparcidos por toda la corteza del planeta… Nada parecía cambiar mucho.

"Que paso con Buu y Gohan?" Pregunto Goku mirado el planeta desolado en la esfera cristalina.

"Ellos ya no se encuentran aquí Goku" Le informo el viejo Kaioshin mirando lastimosamente al Sayajin en shock.

Goku no quería creerlo pero la desaparición repentina del Ki no solo de Majin Buu sino que la de Gohan también así cómo la información que le dieron, apunto claramente a que era verdad y su hijo ya no se encontraba en este tiempo.

"No quiero ser portador de malas noticias, pero no se supone que Buu absorbió a Gotenks y Piccolo?" Pregunto repentinamente Kibito haciendo que los ojos de Goku se abrieran en la realización… Era eso lo que le molestaba, Goten formaba parte de esa fusión y por ende, su hijo menor también obtuvo el mismo resultado que Gohan.

"Maldición!" Grito en el dolor y furioso, furioso consigo mismo por dejar que esto pasara, por dejar no solo a su hijo mayor nuevamente en una pelea, sino que a los dos… Y todo por su culpa.

"Cálmate Goku!..." Exclamo el anciano mientras clavaba sus pies al suelo fuertemente para evitar ser expulsado por la energía que estaba saliendo de Sayajin gritando, "Lamentarte no traerá a Gohan y Goten de regreso!" Esto parecía calmar al Sayajin cuando dejo de expulsar poder en bruto recibiendo un suspiro aliviado por parte de los otros dos presentes.

El pelinegro no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso, esto no era la manera de actuar y si quería a sus hijos de vuelta así cómo a Trunks y Piccolo, tendría que pensar en una manera de regresarlos… Pero cual?.

"La Esferas del Dragón!..." Exclamo rápidamente trayendo una mirada curiosa de los presentes, "Podemos usarlas para regresar todo a la normalidad!" La sonrisa que se planto en su rostro, trajo una de Kibito y el Supremo Kaioshin.

"Cierto… Con ellas podremos regresar a Gohan y los otros a este tiempo" Dijo el Supremo Kioshin antes de mirar a la esfera de cristal que rápidamente, cambio a una imagen de un ser Verde pequeño y en túnica blanca siendo seguido de cercas por un sujeto con un afro prominente y con una vestimenta marrón.

"Por supuesto!..." Sonrió Goku a las palabras del Supremo mirando al ser verde en la imagen, "Dende sobrevivió por lo cual, las Esferas del Dragón, aun existen!" Y con eso, tanto Kibito como Goku y el Supremo Kaioshin, comenzaron a bailar alrededor mientras se tomaban de las manos y sonreían felizmente.

El viejo Kaioshin solo permaneció en silencio viendo el cielo con un semblante pensativo, estos tres eran demasiado jóvenes y cerrados de mente, las Esferas del Dragón no servirían en este caso ya que Shen Loong, no poseía ninguna autoridad con respecto al Tiempo… Su poder era limitado.

" _Pero no quiero ser yo quien les de esa noticia_ " Pensó un poco deprimido al regresar su vista a los tres tontos bailando alegremente… Solo había que esperar.

 **-o-**

 **Con Gohan y Buu**

Que había pasado?... A ellos eso no les importaba, ellos solamente continuaron su lucha por los cielos mientras seguían perforándose una y otra vez a base de puñetazos que prácticamente rompieron las costillas, sin embargo, Buu al ser un ser que podría regenerarse y deformarse a voluntad, esto no le afecto pero la sangre morada que escapo de sus labios demostraba lo lastimado que estaba.

Gohan por el contrario, cada golpe que recibió de este monstruo, le rompió ya sea los huesos y daño parcialmente sus órganos internos, sin embargo, su determinación por proteger al planeta lo llevo a tener una resistencia que él jamás se había imaginado posible.

" **Haaa!** " Con un potente rugido de batalla, el pelinegro mando a volar al ser rosa directo al suelo creando una gran explosión en el proceso y destruir esos árboles de gran tamaño que inundaban toda la zona… Era extraño pues Gohan nunca había visto tales arboles que crezcan así de grandes y en un mismo lugar.

No prestarle más atención a el extraño suceso, descendió directamente al gran cráter en donde yacía Buu quien rápidamente se levanto con un grito de rabia y golpeo al rostro del pelinegro haciéndole volar varias yardas antes de estrellarse con la corteza de estos árboles muy duros en su opinión.

Buu no perdió tiempo al traer sus dos manos al cielo viendo con odio a Gohan quien comenzó a levantarse torpemente del suelo mientras hacía muecas de dolor por sus costillas rotas.

"Eres una maldita molestia!..." Le grito enojado creando una gran esfera gigantesca de energía entre sus manos para el completo horror del pelinegro, "Vete al infierno y no vuelvas!" Desato todo el poder de la esfera al Demi Sayajin quien rápidamente contrajo sus manos a su costado ahuecándolas en el proceso.

Gohan sabía que era todo o nada, Buu estaba más allá que cabreado, él prácticamente estaba loco y prueba de ello era toda esa anergia que puso en el ataque que fácilmente podría destruir no solo el sistema solar... Quizás él Universo!.

" **Kaaa!**... **Meee!**..." A partir de la nada una esfera intensa y de color azul, apareció entre sus manos llevando consigo un gran poder en ella siendo comprimida por el Demi Sayajin decidido, " **Haaa!**... **Meee!** ..." Él tenía que parar ese ataque cueste lo que cueste.

Buu sonrió maniáticamente al ver la excusa patética de ataque que el Demi Sayajin usaría, era más que obvio que su ataque consumiría el Kamehameha de su adversario y eso lo hizo sonreír por su desgracia… Hoo!, como disfrutaría ver esto.

"Muere maldito!" Grito el monstruo viendo que su esfera casi alcanzaba a su enemigo para desaparecer esta plaga molesta por completo.

" **Haaaaa!** " El grito que escapo de los labios de Gohan no se comparo al tremendo Haz de energía que salió de sus manos extendidas y parcialmente abiertas con dirección hacia la esfera entrante.

Este Haz de luz azul no tardo en llegar a su objetivo más lento provocando una explosión sónica que prácticamente se escucho por todo el planeta seguido de escombros de roca así cómo los arboles de gran tamaño, fueran arrancados del suelo y mandados a volar a grandes distancias lejos del caos en la zona seguido de un terremoto grado 9.0 en la escala de Richter que sacudió no solo el lugar del enfrentamiento… Sino que el maldito planeta entero!.

 **-o-**

 **En algún lugar del Planeta**

Todo era tan aburrido y tranquilo, eso fue lo que paso por la mente de esta chica sentada perezosamente en una silla de espaldas a una gran reja por detrás de ella con un paisaje un tanto tétrico a causa de eso arboles enormes y desgastados junto con esa tierra estéril, así cómo esas especias de animales parecidas a ciempiés gigantescos y otro tipo de criaturas enormes de aspecto desagradable que se encontraban colgadas y claramente muertas en la gran reja de acero y para darle un aspecto aun más aterrador… Yaciendo allí parcialmente colgado, se encontraba un letrero con las palabras "El Bosque De La Muerte" escrita en ella.

"Desde que acepte este trabajo cómo guardia de la entrada al Bosque de la Muerte…" Comenzó con un murmullo al inclinarse aun mas en su silla haciendo que solo las dos patas traseras sostuvieran su peso en un equilibrio perfecto, "Todo se a vuelto aburrido y sin ningún tipo de emoción" Suspiro resignada cerrando sus ojos castaños claro.

Su cabello violeta se hace una cola de caballo con varias hebras de picos esparcidos por todo su cabello, su piel con una tez blanca, parecía brillar levemente por el resplandor del sol en este día tranquilo.

Ella lleva un abrigo marrón claro y abierto con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extiende desde el cuello hasta los muslos dejando casi nada a la imaginación, ella también lleva una mini-falda naranja oscuro, así como un pequeño colgante que se ve como un colmillo de serpiente en un grueso cordón en lugar de una cadena para evitar que sea fácilmente arrancado en combate, en su muñeca derecha lleva un reloj de pulsera y espinilleras blancas en su tobillos, ella también lleva una correa de color azul oscuro alrededor de la cintura que se conecta a la falda.

 **Booom!**... Bien, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

"Que demonios?!" Grito parcialmente en el horror, la confusión y el dolor, dolor porque había caído de su silla golpeándose la cabeza con el suelo en el proceso.

Ella no perdió tiempo en levantarse pero con gran dificultad cuando un temblor le siguió al sonido de explosión que la había derribada no hace unos momentos atrás.

Desesperadamente y con una cara claramente desconcertada, salto directamente a un suelo de piedra que no parecía ser muy afectado por los constantes temblores que surgían, sin embargo, ella nunca espero las fuertes ráfagas de viento que siguieron, asiéndola prácticamente caer al suelo en la sorpresa.

"Haaa!" Bueno ahora si estaba asustada como el infierno, ella no pudo hacer nada mientras yacía allí sentada en el suelo y aferrándose al suelo por debajo de ella.

Esto continúo por unos momentos con los temblores y los constantes vientos aumentando aun más la velocidad para el horror de la chica de pelo violeta quien no tuvo más remedio que aferrarse a su lugar en espera a que todo terminara.

"Anko!..." Grito una voz de varón haciendo que la chica mirase en la dirección que escucho el grito, "Sal de allí, rápido!" Fue un tipo con máscara de gato siendo seguido por otro con diferentes mascaras de otro tipo de animales y la misma vestimenta con pantalones negros, una camiseta negra sin mangas y un chaleco estilo militar de color gris opaco… Sin embargo, este no era el momento para pensar en ello.

Ella no dudo en hacerle caso al enmascarado al saltar varios metros lejos del lugar que ocupaba solo para que sus ojos se ensancharan al ver cómo un árbol gigante del Bosque de la Muerte, se estrello justo en el lugar que yacía no hace unos momentos atrás.

El enmascarado que le advirtió, salto a ella parándose a su lado mientras una aura azulada se instalo en sus pies aferrándolo al suelo y al parecer no afectado por el terremoto constante.

"Sea lo que sea que esté pasando…" Le dijo trayendo la atención de la chica hacia él, "Viene de esa dirección" Señalo en la distancia y hacia una zona en donde varios árboles gigantes así cómo rocas de gran tamaño, eran expulsadas por los aires y a gran velocidad.

Los ojos castaños claros de la chica, se abrieron enormemente viendo esos árboles y escombros volar por los cielos antes de caer al suelo duro… Esto definitivamente no era la emoción a la que ella se refería.

 **-o-**

 **Con Gohan y Buu**

" **Haaa!** " Gohan puso más energía en su ataque, sin embargo y a pesar del tamaño y el poder detrás del Kamehameha, este no logro hacer retroceder al ataque de un Buu, de hecho el propio ataque de este monstruo comenzó a hacer retroceder el Haz de Gohan.

"Jajaja… " Buu rio locamente viendo cómo su esfera de Ki, domino prácticamente por completo al Kamehameha del Demi Sayajin, "Muere!, muere cómo la sabandija que eres!" Se burlo aumentando más su energía en la esfera la cual hizo resbalar al pelinegro un poco hacia atrás.

Gohan solo podo gruñir por la presión del ataque y todo el dolor por el que estaba pasando, si esto seguía así entones él no estaba tan seguro de poder detener el ataque de Buu… Prácticamente, todo estaba perdido.

"Noo!..." El grito que escapo repentinamente del Demi Sayajin, hizo que el ser rosa se detuviera de reírse y lo mirara con desconcierto, "Noo permitiré que destruyas la tierra!... Yo no puedo perder!, no perderé!... **Haaa!** " Esto no se lo esperaba Buu cuando la energía del Demi Sayajin exploto a niveles colosales haciendo retroceder su esfera de energía.

"Que demonios?!..." Grito asustado Buu mientras trataba de hacer retroceder el Kamehameha de Gohan sin éxito alguno, de donde había sacado este poder?, fue lo que paso por la mente del monstruo mirando con horror su ataque ser consumido por el del Demi Sayajin, "Haaa!" Grito en el dolor cuando el Kamehameha lo alcanzo en cuestión de segundo borrando su silueta en el proceso.

Gohan no dudo en hacer un movimiento de columpio con sus manos provocando que el Kamehameha, siguiera su curso por todo lo alto y perdiéndose en la distancia antes de desaparecer de la faz de la existencia.

"Lo logre" No pudo evitar sonreí cuando no vio rastro del ser rosa y jadeaba pesadamente, "Finalmente pude derrotarlo" Murmuro adolorido cuando una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro mientras se agarraba parcialmente sus costillas rotas.

Todo había terminado y la paz regresaría a la tierra nuevamente, así que al infierno!, él podría morir en paz en cualquier momento, de hecho esa opción sonaba tan tentadora en estos momentos… O tal vez no.

" _No puede ser?!..._ " La clara señal de horror que se instalo en su rostro adolorido, fue una clara señal de que algo malo había pasado o estaba por suceder, " _Pero lo desintegre con el Kamehameha!... Cómo es posible que siga con vida!_ " No había duda alguna y Buu se encontraba aun con vida.

Para confirmar lo dicho y hacer sudar aun más a Gohan, las nubes de humo que se encontraban esparcidas por toda la zona, comenzaron a juntarse en una sola dando forma a una especie de cuerpo y uno que el pelinegro conocía bastante bien.

Allí estaba, parcialmente sangrado y jadeante Buu, mirando con furia al único otro presente en el lugar, había odio, odio puro en sus ojos rojos dirigido hacia el Demi Sayajin horrorizado en el suelo… Que haría ahora?

"Como te atreves tu..." Gruño furiosamente mirando prácticamente con intensiones asesinas al pelinegro, "Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto!" Termino con un grito furioso sin apartar la vista de su enemigo sudando balas.

Sin previo aviso, Buu desapareció solo para aparecer por delante del pelinegro quien no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de reacción al recibir un potente golpe en su estomago, haciéndole escupir sangre mientras retrocedía en el dolor antes de que la fuerza de sus piernas lo dejaran y caer de lleno al suelo.

"Tu, maldita plaga!..." Continuo gritando furioso Buu al darle una patada en las costillas al chico de rodillas y en el dolor, mandándolo a patinar unos cuantos metros por el suelo, "Tu me has causado muchas molestias!..." Le dijo con la misma furia al desaparecer y aparecer por encima de su cuerpo maltratado, "Muere!" Con un grito potente planto sus pies de lleno en el estomago de Gohan cuando descendió al suelo y a gran velocidad.

Esto provoco no solo un claro "Crack" de los huesos del pelinegro romperse, sino que también un grito atronador y de puro dolor que escapo de los labios del Demi Sayajin en mal estado.

" _Maldición!..._ " Pensó con mucha dificultad el pelinegro al sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, literalmente roto, " _Él me va a matar_ " Era el final y Gohan lo sabía, incluso a pesar de todo lo que se esforzó, Buu resulto vencedor al final… Pff, qué vergüenza!.

Buu solo sonrió al ver la cara derrotada de su rival, él no lo admitiría pero esta lucha sin duda fue muy increíble incluso llego a pensar que perdería en varios momentos, sin embargo, gracias a su capacidad de regeneración, pudo sobrevivir a todo en especial a ese último ataque tan poderoso de Gohan.

"Bien…" Comenzó el monstruo trayendo la atención de un Gohan herido hacia él, "Es hora de que me deshaga de ti… Di Adiós, Son Gohan!" Con un potente grito trajo su mano hacia el lugar donde debería estar el corazón del pelinegro en una clara señal de quererlo perforar… O eso esperaba.

Sin previo aviso, Buu se detuvo repentinamente confundiendo a Gohan en el proceso, el pelinegro se las arreglo para mirar el rostro choqueado del monstruo quien parecía estar parcialmente en el dolor al verlo con esa leve mueca.

"No!..." Repentinamente grito el ser rosa agarrándose la cabeza en el dolor mientras retrocedía torpemente lejos de Gohan, "No es el momento!... No!, justo ahora no!" Sus gritos se hicieron aun más fuerte cuando de la nada empezó a sufrir deformaciones en su cuerpo.

Gohan solo pudo mirar desconcertado este suceso, de hecho él se olvido parcialmente de sus huesos parcialmente rotos al levantarse muy lentamente sin apartar la vista del monstruo gritando por delante de él.

Con un último grito de Buu, sucedió lo impensable… Él sufrió otra transformación, sin embargo, Gohan se dio cuenta que su poder se redujo muy drásticamente que incluso con este estado deplorable en el que se encontraba, podría derrotarlo, quizás con dificultad pero lo lleno de esperanzas, esperanzas renovadas.

La nueva trasformación de ser rosa, no cambio mucho en la parte estética, solamente su chaleco que llevaba, fue remplazado por un turbante en su cabeza con una capa blanca largo y con hombreras puntiagudas en cada uno de sus hombros, esta ropa era la de Piccolo, el Namek al que había absorbido junto a los niños.

"Tu poder…" Buu volteo a ver a Gohan quien no pudo evitar sonreír al mirar la cara horrorizada del monstruo, "Tu poder a disminuido mucho… Incluso me atrevería a decir que soy capaz de ganarte" Le dijo haciendo enfurecer a Buu pues él sabía que el Demi Sayajin estaba en lo cierto.

Inmediatamente entro en una pose de pelea con intensión de borrar esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro del pelinegro, sin embargo, eso no sucedió cuando a partir de la nada, un grupo de sujetos enmascarados, apareció de lo que quedaba del bosque antes de aterrizar enfrente de ellos dos rodeándolos en el proceso.

"Qué?..." Dijo confundido el pelinegro mirando a su alrededor y a los sujetos enmascarados, "No se supone que Buu mato a todos los seres vivos?" Murmuro desconcertado pues él no tenía ni idea del porque aun había personas vivas en el planeta.

Buu también se desconcertó, sin embargo, no al grado de Gohan mientras miraba a estos tipos extraños con algunos teniendo sus espadas en mano y otros una especie de cuchillos negros entre sus dedos.

"Quienes son y lo que hacen aquí?!" Exigió uno de ellos sin embargo, este no llevaba mascara y era una mujer claramente y una muy enojada al parecer, a su lado se encontraba un tipo con la máscara de Gato.

Tanto Gohan como Buu, miraron con desconcierto a la chica de pelo violeta junto al otro tipo con la máscara, Gohan pensó que era un poco divertido que estos tipos llevaran mascaras de animales, sin embargo, era una buena idea y algo novedoso.

Buu por el contrario, no le importo la máscara o esa tonta chica y solo se enojo por la interrupción, sin embargo, que opciones de ganar tenia él?, él no lo admitiría pero si se enfrentaba a Gohan con este poder, sin duda alguna perdería… Así que, él hizo lo que un buen villano con cerebro haría.

"Hey!... A dónde vas?!" Gohan grito desconcertado al mirar cómo Buu despego sin previo aviso hacia una ubicación desconocida.

Todos los tipos con mascara así cómo la chica, fueron sorprendidos por esto mientras miraban al ser de aspecto extraño, viajar por los cielos a gran velocidad.

Gohan decidió no perder más tiempo al explotar en una llama azul con la intención de seguirlo, eso hasta que una esfera de energía claramente de Buu, se dirigió no a él sino que a la chica de pelo violeta y al enmascarado.

"Cuidado!" Grito horrorizado el pelinegro y sin pensarlo dos veces, despego a gran velocidad hacia ellos sorprendiéndolos un poco y no darles tiempo de hacer nada cuando Gohan los empujo del camino recibiendo el impacto de la explosión de lleno.

 **Booom!**... La fuerza de la explosión, prácticamente sacudió la zona, provocando una gran ráfaga de aire que golpe a los presentes quienes no tuvieron más remedio que cubrirse del polvo y los escombros que colaban.

Anko, quien había sido la chica que Gohan rescato, no podía creer la fuera del ataque, eso sin duda era un explosión a Nivel Kage quizás aun mayor… Ese tipo sin duda habría muerto en ella y todo por salvarlos.

Un extraño sentimiento de culpa se instalo muy dentro de ella al ver el humo que cubrió la vista de todos, este chico había muerto tratando de protegerlos arriesgando su vida por ellos… Diablos!, ni siquiera lo conocía!.

Anko bajo la cabeza tristemente por la caída de este extraño quien arriesgo la vida por ellos... Eso hasta que.

"Sigue con vida?!" Exclamo sorprendido uno de los enmascarados haciendo que la chica de ojos castaños claros mirara al lugar de la explosión con anticipación.

Efectivamente, el tipo con el pelo negro había sobrevivido a la explosión de alguna manera, de hecho aun se encontraba de pie un poco desorientada pero claramente bien, sin embargo, su camisa extraña no podía decir lo mismo ya que prácticamente desapareció dejando al descubierto su cuerpo cincelado muy para el placer de Anko así como su vergüenza.

"Hombre…" Comenzó Gohan torpemente al sonreír tontamente a pesar del dolor que sentía, "Es bueno ver que se encuentran bien…" Fue todo lo que pudo decir al caer repentinamente al suelo de espaldas, muy para la sorpresa de los presentes.

Anko fue la primera en llegar a su posición seguida de cercas por los otros enmascarados, solo que ellos apretaron sus armas en espera de cualquier ataque sorpresa por parte del chico en el suelo, a excepción de ella misma así cómo el enmascarado de Gato.

"Él aun está vivo…" Les dijo al ver la leve respiración del chico que aparentaba ser de su misma edad, quizás un poco mayor, "Hmmm… Me pregunto si…" Comenzó nuevamente Anko al trazar su dedos por el pecho y el abdomen del Demi Sayajin asombrándose de lo bien definido y real que era su cuerpo.

"Anko!..." Regaño un poco molesto el tipo de la máscara de Gato al ver las intenciones de la chica, "Este no es momento para eso… Debemos avisar al Hokage-sama sobre esto" Esto no solo gano un resoplido por parte de ella, sino que un asentimiento de cabeza de los demás enmascarados.

"Yo iré a avisarle, ustedes pueden llevar a este tipo a el pueblo" Dijo otro de los enmascarados recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del tipo en la máscara de Gato antes de desaparecer del lugar y en dirección al Hokage.

El enmascarado se volteo a ver tres otros enmascarados del grupo antes de apuntar en la distancia con su dedo y en dirección en donde Buu había volado.

"Ustedes tres, vayan a investigar si encuentra al otro tipo pero asegúrense de no salir del Bosque de la Muerte…" Mando autoritariamente y verlos asentir la cabeza antes de desaparecer entre los arboles restantes, "Nosotros llevaremos a este tipo al hospital" Les informo al resto solo para ganar un asentimiento por parte de ellos así como la de Anko que no tenía nada que pintar aquí… Sin embargo, ella era muy persistente.

El tipo en la máscara solo pudo suspirar resignado al ver cómo sus compañeros cargaron al Demi Sayajin con Anko inspeccionar de cercas al tipo inconsciente y obstruir parcialmente el trabajo de los enmascarados.

" _Este chico parece ser una buena persona…. Pero el otro?..._ " Pensó con el ceño fruncido a pesar de que no se podía ver por la máscara que llevaba puesta, " _Solo espero que no pase nada malo_ " Termino al mirar el horizonte y el lugar donde Buu se había ido, dejando que el viento sacudiera su cabello plateado suavemente.

 **-o-**

 **Capitulo 1 Hecho!… Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Hola!... Aquí inicia la Reescritura de "EL Nuevo Mundo" de una manera parecida pero a la vez diferente de la Original.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, hubo mucha acción con lo que a mi parecer, así debería de ser la escala de destrucción con respecto a los poderes de los personajes de DBZ en esos momentos… Quizás asta más!.**

 **Otro punto es sobre lo de Goten, Trunks y Piccolo… Si ellos también viajaron en el tiempo cómo Gohan, sin embargo, ellos aun no harán acto de presencia pero yo tengo planes para hacerlo aparecer en el futuro, solo que es muy temprano para eso… Espero les haya gustado este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos.**

 **Sobre lo del viaje en el tiempo… Así es, tanto el Mundo Shinobi y el Mundo de Dragon Ball, son uno mismo solo que en diferentes Líneas de Tiempo… A donde creen que ellos viajaron, al Pasado o al Futuro?.**

 **Sobre lo de Shen Loong y el porqué no tiene poder con respecto al Tiempo… Pues no estoy seguro pero creo que no hay manera de viajar al pasado exceptuando la habilidad de Wiss que solo puede retroceder el tiempo por 3 minutos y los Anillos del Tiempo que solo trabajan por un corto periodo de tiempo antes de que él quien los uso, regrese a su época original… Gohan así como Buu, encontraron la manera de viajar por el tiempo a causa de esa velocidad tremenda a la que iban y las ondas expansivas que distorsionaban su alrededor aun más… Sin embargo, pienso que sería algo ilógico y raro, pero recordemos que esto es un Fanfiction además de que tengo planes con respecto al porque hice esto del Tiempo… Que si resulta bien y espero que sí, podría ser algo interesante de leer y un tanto curioso.**

 **Antes de despedirme quisiera decir que tengo planeado publicar el siguiente capítulo de esta Reescritura el día 25 al 30 de este Mes, sin embargo, puede que también vean un actualización los días 10 al 25 solo que esta será con respecto a "Swor Z Online" y para diciembre publicare los capítulos del "El Hada De Oro" junto con "Un Sayajin En la Academi Youkai", siendo estas la actualización del 5 al 10 de diciembre y el 25 al 30 del mismo Mes… Por lo tanto deja a "Un Nuevo Comienzo" cómo la siguiente que será publicada el 5 al 10 de Enero y el 25 al 30 de ese Mes… Espero haya resuelto las dudas de algunos usuarios con respecto al cuando actualizo.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber lo que les pareció este nuevo inicio!... Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!, aquí su amigo DARK-ZERO-0000 con el Capítulo 2 de** **"** **El Nuevo Mundo** **"** **… Espero lo disfruten.**

 **DB/DBZ/DBS/DBGT ni Naruto/Naruto Shipuden me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"Hola" **Hablar**

" _Hola_ " **Pensar**

" **Hola** " **Nombre de un ataque**

 **-o-**

Todo iba normal en la aldea de Konoha… Bueno, eso hasta que arboles del Bosque De la Muerte así como rocas de gran tamaño, cayeron desde los cielo y siendo seguidos por ráfagas de aire anti naturales.

Esto ya no entraba en el término normal nunca más.

Se escucho un leve resoplido de un anciano mientras miraba por la ventana de su oficina y la ladea por debajo, había algunas casas o puestos parcialmente destruidos por todo el caos sucedido.

Él era muy viejo quizás a mediados de sus 70 años, su barba blanca y canosa así como su rostro arrugado con verrugas, daba una clara señal de ello.

Su atuendo consistía en una túnica roja de cuerpo completo con un manto blanco por encima, su cabeza era cubierta por una especie de gorro triangular de color rojo con un adorno en blanco y el Kanji "Hokage" escrita en ella.

Afortunadamente no había informes de una tragedia mayor en la ladea, los daños solo fueron materiales gracias a la gran cantidad de Ninjas en el lugar, ellos se habían encargado de proteger a los aldeanos indefensos así como a los más jóvenes.

Al final, todo había terminado bien y no había reportes de ningún herido o pero aun!...

"Hokage-Sama!" Llamo alguien desde su puerta desesperadamente mientras golpeaba en repetidas ocasionen la madera.

"Bueno, el día aun no termina…" Murmuro vagamente mientras miraba el sol resplandeciente de su ventana, "Puedes entrar!" Informo con una voz potente y al mando.

La persona detrás de la puerta no dudo entrar después de eso, él era un Anbu su vestimenta así como su máscara de lobo lo delataba, sin embargo, el Hokage podía ver que se encontraba agitado, quizás se debía a lo rápido que había venido o lo ansioso que estaba por dar a conocer sus palabras.

"Continua por favor" Decidió ir al grano al ver la ansiedad en su postura, había algo importante que quería decirle y solo verlo de esta manera, podía dar crédito a su conclusión.

"Hokage-Sama, descubrimos lo que causo todo este desastre en Konoha…" Comenzó rápidamente el enmascarada mientras hacia una señal por la ventana, "Al parecer los responsables eran dos sujetos un hombre y un ser extraño de color rosa…" Continuo pero se fue apagando al recordar al monstruo rosa tan extraño.

"Me podrías explicar mas sobre este ser extraño?" Pregunto curioso el tercer Hokage al procesar las palabras de su subordinado, todo este desastre lo había causado un hombre y ser extraño?, si bien no sonaba tan descabellado y había muchas personas rondando por allí que podrían hacer algo parecido a esto, sin embargo, lo intrigaba y preocupaba un poco, especialmente este " Ser Extraño".

El Anbu solo pudo asentir con una inclinación antes de continuar con su información, era obvio para el anciano que él también se veía muy desconcertado por todo esto.

"No estoy muy seguro pero cuando llegamos a el lugar donde venia la alteración..." Le dijo mientras miraba a los ojos del anciano, "Encontramos a estas dos personas, la primera era un joven quizás de 18 años, él no se veía muy diferente a cualquier aldeano, sin embargo, el otro sujeto…" Continuo torpemente al no saber cómo describirlo, "Él era otra historia, este era alto muy alto si puedo decir, quizás por encima de los 8 pies, también tenía una especie de agujeros esparcidos por todo su cuerpo delgado" Murmuro mientras recordaba los detalles que capto del monstruo.

"Hay algo más que hayas podido distinguir de él?" Pregunto curioso por más detalles, mientras acariciar su barba larga en el pensamiento, los detalles que su subordinado le proporciono no eran tan claros pero servían para darse una idea de tal personaje.

"De hecho si… Sus ojos" Murmuro mientras miraba en la distancia como si estuviera en un trance.

"Que pasa con sus ojos?" Pregunto el anciano al ver el comportamiento inusual del Ninja delante de él.

"Ellos eran tan oscuros…" Comenzó aun sin mirar al anciano delante de él, "Y no me refiero al color, era más como si él no tuviera alma, cómo si dentro de él solo hubiera oscuridad…" Regreso su mirada al Hokage con una mirada seria detrás de su máscara de lobo, "He visto muchas cosas en este trabajo, pero lo que vi en ese ser, era desconcertante un tanto aterrador" Termino con un leve escalofrió que recorrió por toda su espalda.

El tercer Hokage asintió a las palabras del Anbu, un ser sin alma?, era algo aterrador pero a la vez muy interesante, sin embargo, esto le traía un mal presentimiento… Sea lo que sea, él estará allí para proteger su aldea si fuera necesario.

"Que pasa con el otro sujeto?" Tomo la palabra el anciano al dejar de lado el tema anterior, después de todo eran dos los responsables de todo esto.

"Si no me equivoco, en este momento se encuentra siendo transportado al hospital de Konoha por Kakashi" Le informo al anciano y ganar una ceño fruncido del Sandaime por esto.

"Porque lo trajo aquí?..." Pregunto curioso el tercer, no es que él no quería, sin embargo, era un tanto curioso y preocupado que este joven sea una amenaza para su pueblo, " _Debo confiar en Kakashi, él no lo traería si fuera una amenaza_ " Pensó con un suspiro resignado pero consciente de esto.

"Lo que pasa es que estos dos estaban peleando y…" Le comenzó a contra todo lo sucedido el Anbu al anciano quien solo pudo asentir a lo que dijo y un tanto aliviado así como sorprendido que el joven había tomado una explosión dirigida a sus subordinados.

Una cosa si era seguro para él… Sea quien sea estos dos sujetos, sin duda traerían muchas cosas interesantes con ellos.

 **-o-**

 **En el Hospital de Konoha**

Definitivamente había tenido días mejores.

Fue lo que paso por la mente del Anbu en la máscara de gato mientras dejaba que el aire que entraba por la ventana a su lado, sacudiera ligeramente su pelo plateado mientras sus ojos se encontraban mirando al sujeto en la cama siendo inspeccionado por un grupo de Ninjas médicos.

"En qué clase de pelea estuve este sujeto?" Pregunto uno de los médicos en la habitación al Ninja recargado en la pared.

"Que quieres decir?" Dijo el Anbu de pelo plateado al desviar su mirada al médico delante de él.

"Este joven tiene varias costillas rotas y hemorragias internas…" Respondió con un tono desconcertado al mirar al joven pelinegro en la cama, "Las heridas superficiales no están siendo de gran ayuda y esas quemaduras de segundo grado en su espalda son inquietantes… De hecho me sorprende que aun este vivo!" Casi exclamo al final en la conmoción al apuntar al joven en la cama.

"Puedes curarlo?" Fue lo único que obtuvo del Ninja mientras miraba el cuerpo del tipo tumbado en la cama.

El Ninja medico solo frunció el ceño por no recibir respuestas, sin embargo, decidió dejarlo allí ya que no quería problemas con los Anbu… Ellos tendrían sus razones para no responder sus preguntas.

"Puedo hacer algo, pero tomaran meses para su recuperación…" Soltó un suspiro exasperado mientras masajeaba su frente en el estrés, "Podrías salir sin embargo?... Estoy seguro que no se despertara en medio de la cirugía" Trato de aligerar el ambiente un tanto tenso con una risa leve.

El Anbu lo pensó por unos momentos antes de asentir con la cabeza y salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Que dicen los médicos?" Pregunto otro Anbu este con una máscara de águila al verlo salir, él había sido asignado a resguardar la entrada de la habitación.

"Él se encuentra en mal estado…" Le informo al mirar a su alrededor y los pasillos parcialmente vacios del hospital, "Pero hay solución, quizás en unos meses estará de pie…" Continúo al regresar su mirada al Anbu, "Que paso con Anko?" Pregunto desconcertado al no verla por ningún lado.

Ella había ido tan lejos como para acompañarlos hasta el hospital y prácticamente entrar a la habitación con él, sin embargo, gracias los médicos quienes demandaron que salieran todos de la habitación para comenzar su trabajo [Con excepción de él por supuesto] pudieron sacarla de allí… Sin embargo, Ahora no la podía ver en cualquier lugar que mirase.

"Ella puede ser muy testaruda cuando se lo propone…" Murmuro con una gota de sudor que bajo por su máscara de águila a pesar de lo extraño que pareciera, "Los muchachos la escoltaron fuera del hospital ya que estaba armando un alboroto aquí afuera" Le respondió mientras hacia una señal hacia uno de los pasillos del lugar.

El Anbu de pelo plateado solo asintió antes de recargarse en una de las paredes del pasillo, estaba agradecido que el problema "Anko" había sido resulto, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el Hokage llegara hasta aquí y diera el visto bueno con respecto a este sujeto.

Quien eran ellos?... Fue la principal pregunta que paso por su mente, era obvio que estas personas no eran Ninjas, por lo menos, no el estereotipo de Ninja que él conocía, estas dos personas eran diferentes al resto, llámalo instinto de un Shinobi pero algo le decía que estas personas traerían muchas cosas con ellos que pondrían el mundo de cabeza.

Su reflexión mental no duro mucho tiempo cuando el Anbu encargado de avisar al hokage, pudo ser vito en la distancia y caminar hacia ellos con el Sandaime ni más ni menos, por detrás de él.

"Hokage-Sama" Los dos Anbu hicieron una ligera inclinación cuando llego a ellos.

El anciano solo los despidió con un ligero asentimiento antes de mirar al enmascarado de pelo plateado a su lado.

"Supongo que este joven esta en esa habitación?" Fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta, sin embargo el Anbu asintió para hacerle saber que estaba en lo correcto.

"Fuimos capaz de traer a este tipo aquí…" Le dijo al mirar a los ojos del Hokage con seriedad, "El otro sujeto, escapo con una especie de explosión antes de salir volando por los cielos" Continuo mientras recibía una mirada de entendimiento del anciano.

Esto fue otro hecho interesante de estas personas, al parecer este ser que había escapado tenía la capacidad para volar, él solo conocía a una persona con tal habilidad, quizás tenía algún tipo de relación con el Tsuchikage de la tierra.

"Entiendo, ya me han informado de eso…" Tomo la palabra el Hokage al cruzar sus manos por detrás de su espalda, "Sin embargo me gustaría tener un vistazo a este joven" Les dijo al caminar hacia la puerta.

El Anbu en la máscara de gato solo asintió mientras que su compañero abría la puerta al anciano para que ingresara, él se debatía si entrar con el Hokage pero después de una mejor reflexión, decidió continuar aquí afuera ya que muchas personas en la habitación, solo causaría un estorbo para los médicos trabajando.

Él Hokage estuvo agradecido con esta decisión al mirar a todos estos médicos trabajando en el muchacho, eran tantos que obstruían su visita del joven en la cama.

"Hokage-Sama" Los presentes se dieron cuenta de su presencia pero después de una señal del anciano para que continuaran, ellos retomaron su labor curando al joven acostado y en mal estado.

La operación parecía ir muy lenta muy para la desgracia del anciano que permaneció tranquilo y callado en todo momento, él podría estar haciendo el papeleo maldito que tenía que ser hecho, pero aquí estaba él, en espera de que los médicos terminaran de curar a este joven solo para poder inspeccionarlo mejor… Sonaba algo ridículo su propósito, pero él sabía que era necesario para determinar si este muchacho representaba una amenaza para su aldea.

"Por fin terminamos…" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz cansada de uno de los médicos en la habitación.

El Hokage no dudo en mirar a la camilla de operaciones solo para ver que de hecho ya habían terminado y al parecer por la sonrisa plantada en la mayoría de los médicos, él dedujo que la operación había salido un éxito.

"Muy buen trabajo…" El anciano felicito con una sonrisa agradecida a los Ninjas médicos, él sabía que este trabajo podría ser quizás incluso mucho más complicado que el de ser Hokage, "No les importaría si doy un vistazo a este joven?" Pregunto educadamente al médico encargado de toda la operación.

"Claro que si Hokage-Sama… Usted no tiene que pedir eso" Le dijo un tanto desconcertado por la pregunta del anciano, después de todo él era el Sandaime.

El Hokage asintió en entendimiento antes de caminar hacia la camilla en medio de la habitación, él podía ver una bolsa con una especie de liquido en ella que él supuso era el suero, fue colgado al lado de la camilla con un tuvo en la puntilla que conectaba con la muñeca de color melocotón del muchacho antes de perderse detrás de una venda blanca y rasposa.

Sus ojos no tardaron en viajar por todo el brazo del joven asombrándose por lo definido que se veía a simple vista a pesar de las vendas que llevaba puestas, el pecho parcialmente expuesto le daba una clara vista de que tan definido era su cuerpo, el anciano había conocido a gente con una anatomía fuerte, sin embargo, este muchacho era otra historia, si bien su construcción no eran tan robusta como cierto Raikage de la Aldea Oculta De Las Nubes, sin embargo, no se encontraba tan lejos.

Él podía ver claramente que este muchacho era un luchador, solo viéndolo de esta manera podía deducir que este joven era más un combatiente mano a mano.

Su ojos vigilantes se encontraron con el rostro del Joven, su piel de melocotón le daban una clara visón de la mayoría de sus contusiones que tenia este muchacho por todo su rostro, sus rasgos faciales no era uno que él reconociera de todas las personas que había conocido en toda su larga vida, y ese cabello tan negro como la noche que parecía desafiar la gravedad, no ayudaba un poco… Este joven sea quien sea, era un total misterio para él.

"Cuáles son sus pensamientos?" La voz del Anbu de pelo platéalo lo saco de su reflexión profunda.

Él no se había dado cuenta de su llegada, de hecho ya no podía ver a ninguno de los médicos de antes, quizás se había marchado cuando él estaba tan concentrado en el joven de pelo negro acostado en la cama.

"Es un luchador, de eso no hay duda…" Le dijo solo para recibir un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del Anbu, "Él no aparenta ser mayor que tu Kakashi…" Continuo al desviar su ojos al Anbu en la habitación quien solo permaneció callado mientras miraba al cuerpo vendado del pelinegro, "Sus intensiones no son muy claras para mí en estos momentos, pero no percibo oscuridad en él… Llámame loco pero siento que puedo confiar en él a pesar de no saber nada de este joven" Suspiro con cansancio, era cierto sus instintos de Ninja le decían que este muchacho era de confianza.

Kakashi solo asintió al comentario del Sandaime, él también había sentido algo parecido a lo del Hokage, fue ese sentimiento que lo ayudo a tomar la decisión de traerlo aquí para que los médicos lo curaran, era desconcertante, pero este tipo desprendía confianza y alegría a pesar del estado en que se encontraba.

Sus acciones anteriores en el Bosque De La Muerte solo parecían reforzar esta conclusión.

"Que hará con él?" Pregunto el Anbu con curiosidad sin apartar la vista del pelinegro inconsciente.

"Vamos a dejar que se recupere adecuadamente, encargare a uno de los médicos que mantengan un ojo en él por si muestra signos de despertarse..." Le respondió mientras miraba al chico en la cama, "Cuando ese momento llegue… Hablaremos con él y daré a conocer mi respuesta" Termino al mirar al Ninja enmascarado.

Kakashi solo asintió a la respuesta del anciano, era lo mejor, aun no sabía nada de este sujeto o lo que quería así cómo el otro tipo que había escapado.

"Por cierto Kakashi…" Se detuvo el anciano cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación antes de mirar por encima del hombro al Anbu, "Asegúrate de mantener esto en secreto" Hizo una señal al joven en la cama para enfatizar su punto.

El enmascarado asintió en el entendimiento antes de verlo salir por la puerta para regresar a su oficina, él mismo sabía que era prudente mantener esta información en la oscuridad y lejos de los aldeanos de Konoha, especialmente de aquellas que tenían dobles intensiones.

"Veremos lo que tienes que decir cuando despiertes" Murmuro al mirar por última vez al pelinegro vendado antes de salir por la puerta y regresar a sus deberes como Anbu.

 **-o-**

 **En algún lugar de Konoha**

Dos semanas… Dos malditas semanas que había sido sacada de esa habitación!.

Anko no lo había superado y aun se encontraba molesta por ser echada de lado con respecto a todo esto que había pasado hace dos semanas atrás.

Esas dos semanas en las que su curiosidad fue explotada al máximo por culpa de estos dos sujetos, especialmente este tipo con el pelo de punta que había salvado a ella y Kakashi de esa explosión, porque lo hizo?, mejor aun… Quien era él?.

Ella quería respuestas!, pero nunca se las proporcionaron ya sea los Anbu, los médicos o el mismo Hokage, ella quería saber lo que paso con ese tipo de pelo negro, pero al parecer nunca obtuvo respuestas de ellos, incluso fue tan lejos como para infiltrarse en el Hospital para ir a la habitación en la que se encontraba el tipo, sin embargo, esto resulto ser un intento fallido al descubrir que el sujeto había sido cambiado de habitación no mucho después de su operación.

Esto no debería haber sido un problema, lo único que tenía que hacer era buscarlo por todo el maldito Hospital… Hooo!, pero vaya que fue un gran problema.

Anko no era conocida por ser paciente y al no recibir información con respecto a donde se encontraba el tipo, pues ella tuvo que hacerlo a su manera al interrumpir en todas las habitaciones incluso llego a detener la operación que algún médico estaba realizando en el momento.

Esto llego rápidamente a oídos del tercer Hokage y le prohibió poner un pie en el Hospital hasta nuevo aviso.

Fue todo gracias a eso que ahora se encontraba aquí, sentada con la frustración escrita por toda su cara y en uno de los restaurantes de Konoha junto a sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos de la infancia.

"Pareces muy frustrada Anko…" Llamo otra voz femenina a su derecha asiendo que la chica de pelo violeta volteara a verla, "Hay algo que quieras decir?" Puso en duda con un ceño fruncido mientras la miraba detenidamente.

Ella tenía el pelo suelto de color gris oscuro en una cascada que caía hasta su espalda, ella también tenía el pelo ligeramente desordenado con algunos mechones que sobresalían más que otros en su cabello, en su frente llevaba una Bandana de color negro con una placa de metal en medio y la insignia de Konoha impresa en medio, sus labios carnosos iban pintados de color rojo dando una mejor visión de su piel de color marfil claro y cremoso, sin embargo, lo que más se destaco de ella fueron esos pares de ojos escarlata con pupilas negras en ellas.

Su atuendo consistía de un vestido blanco sin mangas todo el camino hasta sus muslos como si llevara una especie de falda con ella, el vestido por extraño que parezca, tenía un diseño que asemejaban a un par de vendajes que la rodeaban, su brazo derecho era cubierto por una manga de color roja mientras que en sus manos llevaba unos guantes con el mismo diseño que el vestido, ella también llevaba un short corto de color rojo que cubría su parte inferior.

"No puedo creer que me hayan asignado ser el guardia en turno de la entrada al Bosque De La Muerte" No fue del todo mentira, ella no soportaba ese trabajo ya que era tan aburrido permanecer sentada allí cuidando que nada ni nadie, cruzara la cerca electrificada del lugar.

Anko sin embargo mantuvo su verdadera frustración para ella, no es que ella no quería decirles, fue el hecho de que recibió órdenes estrictas del Hokage de mantener en secreto cualquier dato sobre este tipo de pelo negro y su existencia.

Ella no iba a discutir con el anciano, pero si se pregunto lo que el Sandaime tenía entre manos?.

"Bueno, recuerda que es solo temporal" Le aseguro otra voz, esta masculina a su izquierda.

Este tipo llevaba un spandex verde de cuerpo completo, por encima de su traje llevaba un chaleco táctico del mismo color solo que más opaco, sus tobillos eran cubiertos por una especia de calentadores naranja hasta sus rodillas junto con unas sandalia en sus pies.

Su cabello negro y reluciente se encontraba peinado en una especie de hongo, sus ojos color carbón resplandecían con la energía contenida, sin embargo lo más raro de este sujeto eran sus cejas extremadamente gruesas.

"Guy tiene razón… Este trabajo tiene una duración de un mes por lo menos" Dijo otro hombre este del otro lado de la mesa.

Este sujeto tenía el pelo marrón en un peinado corto y una pequeña cola de caballo, sus ojos eran de un color verde bosque, su atuendo consistía de un chaleco táctico de Konoha con un traje negro completo por debajo, en sus manos llevaba dos protectores metálicos junto con la Bandana de Konoha en la frente. [No es alguien relevante.]

"Ustedes dicen eso porque fueron ascendidos a Jounins…" Tomo la palabra Anko con algo de envida en sus palabras mientras miraba los chalecos tácticos de los dos hombres, "Pero eso no quita el hecho de que ese trabajo es aburrido" Contrarresto la Ninja de pelo violeta solo para ganar una risa del grupo en su afirmación.

"Confórmate con eso" Burlo Guy con una sonrisa brillante y burlona plasmada en su rostro que casi cegó a los presentes, esto gano una mirada dura de Anko a cambio.

La chica de ojos escarlata por el contrario, no se trago la farsa de Anko, era cierto que ella detestaba ese trabajo y prueba de ello eran todas esas veces que se quejo con ellos al respecto, sin embargo, esta vez parecía más distante que frustrada, como si estuviera dando sentido a algo.

El tema quedo allí para gran alivio de Anko, ellos no hicieron más preguntas y continuaron con su conversión amistosa, después de todo eran raras las veces que tenían un día como este.

"Es una lástima que Kakashi no pudo venir" Comento Guy en algún momento de la conversación trayendo toda la atención hacia él.

"Bueno, su trabajo no es pan con miel para ser sincero" Dijo el sujeto con el pelo marrón en el lugar recibiendo un asentimiento de las dos mujeres con ellos.

Todos sabían que el ser un Anbu era uno de los trabajos más complicados y ocupados que podría haber en todo Konoha, de hecho era un milagro cuando el peli plata se presentaba en las reuniones que tenían de este tipo.

"Hablando de ausencias?..." Comenzó nuevamente el sujeto de pelo marrón, "Han oído nada de Asuma?" Pregunto curioso al mirar a sus tres amigos con la mirada abatida un poco por lo mencionado.

"Lamentablemente no…" Murmuro Kurenai pensativa y en la tristeza, Asuma era un muy buen amigo para ella y enamoramiento secreto, sin embargo eso nadie lo debía de saber, "Desde aquel día que se fue de Konoha, no hemos sabido nada de él" Su tristeza era clara para los demás presentes.

No era un secreto que Asuma y Kurenai estaban muy cerca, ellos sabían que había algo que estaba pasando entre los dos, sin embargo, no se entrometieron para evitar arruinar sus posibilidades… Pero ahora que Asuma se había ido de la Aldea?.

"Hey!..." Exclamo Anko al ver el ambiente triste que los rodeaba, "No se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre!" Dijo mientras apuntaba a las placas de alimento sin terminar de los demás.

Esto parecía romper el ambiente triste cuando Guy soltó un quejido antes de cavar en su comida siendo seguido por el tipo a su lado.

Kurenai le mando una sonrisa agradecida a Anko por cambiar de tema, ella no dudo en regresar el gesto a su amiga antes de cavar en su propio plato de comida… Después de todo, ella realmente estaba hambrienta.

"Haaa!..." Suspiro en la satisfacción la Ninja de pelo violeta mientras estiraba sus brazos al cielo, "La comida estuvo tan deliciosa!... Gracias de nuevo por invitarnos Kurenai" Le dio la sonrisa más grande que pudo reunir a la mujer de ojos escarlata a su lado

"No hay problema…" Le aseguro Kurenai con una sonrisa antes de mirarla burlonamente, "Espero que la siguiente seas tú" Sonrió al ver el resoplido de su amiga de ojos marrón claro.

"No cuentes con ello" Murmuro al cruzar sus brazos por detrás de su cuello mientras caminaban por las calles oscurecidas de Konoha.

La chica de ojos escarlata no pudo evitar dejas escapar una risa leve por las palabras de Anko, era cierto, Anko era una tacaña tal.

Después de una leve conversación caminaron en silencio por un tiempo eso hasta que Kurenai hizo la pregunta que estaba en su mente desde el comportamiento extraño de Anko en el restaurante.

"Cuál es la verdadera razón?" Fue tan directa que dejo perpleja a Anko por unos momentos.

"De que estás hablando?" Pregunto desconcertada antes de ser callada por Kurenai quien le dio la mirada más intensa que pudo reunir.

"Lo que paso en el restaurante, no era que tu estuvieras frustrada por tu trabajo…" Le dijo solo para ganar un ceño fruncido por parte de Anko antes de detenerse y mirarla con la misma intensidad, "Era algo más y puedo verlo claramente Anko, te conozco… Qué es?" Su mirada se suavizo en la preocupación al verla desviar su mirada.

" _Por supuesto que ella se daría cuenta…_ " Pensó resignada Anko sin mirarla, " _Siempre lo hace_ " Ella era su mejor amiga después de todo, si había alguien que conocía mejor a Anko Mitarashi, esa persona seria Kurenai Yūhi ni más ni menos.

Pero, debería contarle todo a ella?... El Hokage había dado esta orden estricta de no dar información sobre este tipo o por lo menos lo que ella sabía hasta el momento, sin embargo, Kurenai era de confianza y su mejor amiga… Qué hacer?.

Soltando un largo suspiro derrotado, Anko volteo a ver a los ojos escarlata de Kurenai con resignación, bien, ella no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amiga después de lo que le diría, solo esperaba que esto no llegara a oídos del Hokage…

"Que tu interrumpiste una operación!" Las paredes de la habitación de Anko no estaban preparadas para el grito que salió de la boca de Kurenai, prueba de ello fue todos esos quejidos molestos alrededor de su apartamento.

Anko había acordado tener una noche de chicas en su casa para decirle toda la historia a Kurenai con respecto a estas dos personas peleando en el Bosque De La Muerte, todo iba en orden, por lo menos hasta que le conto el momento en donde había interrumpido en una de las habitaciones del hospital solo para descubrir que se encontraban en medio de una operación muy delicada… Sin embargo, ahora al verla en este estado tan alterado, deseo haber mantenido ese pedazo de información para ella misma.

"Calma Kurenai…" Susurro a la chica con la esperanza de que bajara su tono unos decibeles, "Los vecinos nos pueden escuchar" Regaño débilmente y para su satisfacción, la chica de ojos escarlata tuvo la decencia de bajar la cabeza en la vergüenza.

"Eso no viene al caso…" Levanto la cabeza rápidamente al recordar el tema anterior mientras le gruñía peligrosamente, "Tu interrumpiste una operación, que pasa si tu distracción podría haber causado un error de los medios!" La reprendió pero esta vez con una voz más baja que la anterior.

"Hey!, pero no paso nada malo" Trato de defenderse débilmente, sin embargo, la mirada que le dio Kurenai la hizo chillar un poco en el miedo.

La Kunoichi de ojos escarlata soltó un largo suspiro exasperado por todo esto, su amiga Anko podría ser un caso especial a beses.

"Bien, que paso después?" Pregunto al dejar allí el tema y saber más sobre todo esto… Ella no lo admitiría en voz alta pero la lo que le dijo Anko, hizo que su curiosidad tomara el control de sus acciones.

"Bueno…" Comenzó la Kunoichi de pelo violeta torpemente mientras se rascaba el cuello en el nerviosismo, "Al parecer el Hokage tuvo la misma reacción que tu y me prohibió poner un pie en el Hospital" Murmuro con un resoplido frustrado.

Kurenai solo le lanzo una mirada de "Te lo dije" muy para la vergüenza de Anko.

"Entonces no pudiste encontrar a ese sujeto?" Le pregunto a sabiendas la respuesta de la Ninja de pelo violeta gracias a su expresión.

"No me dejaron…" Gruño levemente al mirar por su ventana, "Y ahora ya no puedo poner un pie cercas del Hospital cómo para intentarlo" La frustración era visible en su rostro enojado.

Kurenai asintió en entendimiento mientras ella también miro por la ventana y las estrellas brillantes en el cielo oscuro.

No se iba a mentir ella misma diciendo que lo que escucho de Anko no trajo todo su interés en el tema, este "Tipo" sea quien sea, sin duda había llamado su atención, especialmente al haber escuchado que los extraños fenómenos naturales de hace dos semanas, habían sido originados en el lugar donde este "Tipo" y el "Monstruo Rosa" que Anko le había dicho, se encontraban pelando.

Ella nunca escucho de algo que se pareciera a la descripción que su amiga de ojos marrones claros le dio, este "Monstruo Rosa" no le daba buena espina y después de haber escuchado lo que intento hacer para escapar, hizo que tuviera una repulsión por tal ser.

Afortunadamente este "Tipo" había salvado no solo a Anko su mejor amiga si no que también a Kakashi.

Kurenai no sabía si el Anbu fue tomado por sorpresa ya que por lo que dijo Anko, al parecer no pudo hacer nada y eso era decir mucho de alguien cómo Kakashi, después de todo era uno de los mejores Ninjas en el pueblo, pero la pregunta que invadió su mente más constantemente fue, el porqué este "Tipo" haría algo por el estilo?… Sin embargo, ella estaba agradecida por ello no obstante.

"Kurenai…" Llamo Anko haciendo que la Kunoichi de ojos escarlata, mirase a su amiga en la curiosidad, "Me podrías hacer un Favor?" Había un tono travieso en su voz que Kurenai detecto claramente, sin embargo, su curiosidad pudo más que ella.

"Qué es?" Puso en duda solo para gemir en la derrota al ver la sonrisa depredadora en los labios de Anko mientras la miraba.

 **El día siguiente**

Porque estaba aquí en primer lugar?...

Fue lo que paso por la mente de Kurenai al caminar por uno de los pasillos del Hospital, mientras buscaba a algún médico o enfermera que pudiera darle la información que necesitaba.

" _Cierto… Estoy buscando la habitación de este Tipo_ " Recordó con un largo suspiro cansado, ella se había negado al principio pero Anko parecía no querer recibir un no por respuesta.

Si bien era cierto que ella podría haber declinado a todos los intentos de la chica de pelo violeta para convencerla, su curiosidad fue mayor y como tal, no puso una resistencia mayor a los intentos de su amiga hiperactiva.

 _Recuerdos de Kurenai_

 _"Como sabré quién es?" Pregunto resignada Kurenai con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a Anko quien parecía lucir la sonrisa más grande que le había visto._

 _"Solo mira fuera para alguien muy lindo" La sonrisa traviesa en su rostro era todo lo que la Kunoichi de ojos escarlata necesitaba para salir del departamento mientras negaba con la cabeza por la actitud de su amiga._

 _Fin del Recuerdo_

"Claro, alguien lindo" Murmuro sarcásticamente al seguir buscando a uno de los médicos o a alguien que pudiera darle información por el amor de dios!.

Ella no sabía si hoy era día de descanso ya que los pasillos se encontraban tan vacios que hasta parecía tétrico o de hecho siempre parecía así por el estilo… Ella no tardo en ir con la última.

"Por dios!... Tan difícil es encontrar alguien en este lugar?" Puso en duda con un quejido leve sin embargo alguien parecía escucharla.

"Se le ofrece algo?" De la nada un medico se encontraba parado detrás de ella mientras la miraba en la curiosidad.

La repentina aparición del médico tomo por sorpresa a Kurenai quien salto por la sorpresa un poco, ella iba a preguntarle de donde venia, eso hasta que se dio cuenta de una de las puertas del pasillo entre abierta de donde el doctor había salido.

"Perdón si lo moleste…" Se disculpo rápidamente la chica pues ella no quería parecer grosera, "Sin embargo, estoy buscando a una persona" Le dijo pues ya quería ir al tema principal por el que estaba aquí en primer lugar.

El hombre de más edad parecía evaluarla detenidamente por unos momentos, esto hizo que la Kunoichi sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al ser evaluada tan detenidamente como esto, por suerte para ella, la evaluación no tardo en llegar a su fin antes de darle una sonrisa amistosa.

"No se preocupe, no hacía nada importante…" Le aseguro con una sonrisa comprensiva para gran alivio de Kurenai quien no dudo en soltar un suspiro aliviado, "Pero podría saber el nombre de la persona a la que busca?" Pregunto al sacar un portapapeles por debajo de su túnica.

No hace falta decir que la joven se puso nerviosa después de eso, ella en realidad no se esperaba tal pregunta y se maldijo por ser tan estúpida con respecto a esto, era más que obvio que le pedirían esta información.

 _"Maldita sea, Anko!..._ " Pensó en la desesperación al maldecir a su amiga de pelo violeta que la había metido en este lio, "Puede que no esté en la lista" Trato débilmente de parecer seguro sobre ello a pesar de su mirada nerviosa.

La suerte parecía estar de su lado cuando el médico bajo su portapapeles mientras asentía en la realización.

"Debes de estar hablando del joven herido que trajeron los Anbu…" Concluyo a sabiendas solo para ganar un asentimiento rápido de la joven de ojos escarlata enfrente de él, "Debe ser tu novio… Verdad?" Bueno, al parecer la suerte no estaba tan de su lado.

"Qué?!..." Exclamo ella en la conmoción, la vergüenza y algo de ira, de donde había sacado este tipo esa conclusión?!, "Por supuesto que no!" Su rubor parecía ser mal interpretado por el sujeto en túnica.

"Hoo!... Ya veo, debes ser que te gusta pero no le has dicho" Bien, Kurenai era paciente pero este idiota estaba empezando a irritarla bastante.

"Me podría decir donde esta?" Gruño levemente pero mantuvo un tono amable a pesar de lo amargado que se escucho su declaración… Ella no quería regalar su tapa, después de todo.

"Hmmm?... Claro" El médico se encogió de hombres mientras le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera antes de caminar por uno de los largos pasillos del Hospital.

El lugar de hecho parecía estar muy vacio, en todo el trayecto, Kurenai solo pudo ver a otros dos doctores por los pasillos, al parecer las mañanas en el Hospital eran excepcionalmente tranquilas… No era de extrañar que se le prohibiera a Anko poner un pie aquí.

"Por cierto…" Tomo la palabra repentinamente el sujeto a su lado atrayendo su atención a él, "Sabes en qué clase de pelea estaba este tipo para tener todas esas heridas?..." El médico evito decir "Novio" en la pregunta al ver la mirada de advertencia que le lanzo esta joven, "Las personas que lo trajeron aquí no dieron mucha información sobre él" Le dijo con el ceño fruncido al recordar ese detalle.

Kurenai no sabía mucho sobre él tampoco, ella solo sabía lo que Anko le dijo en su departamento la noche anterior y estaba segura que tenia las mismas preguntas que este señor, sin embargo, decidió seguirle el juego al ver una oportunidad de parecer cómo si realmente sabia sobre este "Tipo".

"Era mi compañero de equipo hasta que se unió a los Anbu…" Comenzó con una expresión triste fingida que el médico se trago fácilmente, "Escuche que estaba en una misión secreta, sin embargo fue emboscado por Ninjas de la lluvia" La mentira salió casi natural que incluso ella misma se sorprendió por dar con eso tan de repente.

"Ya veo…" Dijo el hombre al regresar su mirada al frente, no era un secreto que los Anbu tenían trabajos muy peligrosos, con razón el joven se encontraba en tal estado lamentable, "Hemos hecho todo lo posible para ayudar a su amigo, de hecho su proceso de curación parece ir muy acelerado" Esto llamo la atención de la Kunoichi.

"Que quiere decir?" Pregunto curiosa al mirar al hombre de más edad.

"Teníamos estimado que por las diferentes lesiones graves del joven… Tomaría más de 5 meses para que sus huesos rotos fueran sellados…" Comenzó mientras reflexionaba el proceso aparentemente rápido de curación, "Sin embargo, después de una semana nos dimos cuenta que el 70 por ciento de sus lesiones habían sido curadas y la mayoría de sus contusiones, desaparecido de su cuerpo" Él mismo parecía desconcertado por tal suceso.

Kurenai solo pudo asentir a la pequeña información que el médico le proporciono, algo mas para incluir en la lista de "Extraño" con respecto a este sujeto.

"Hemos llegado" Dijo el médico al pararse delante de una puerta con el numero 23-B escrita en ella.

Kurenai no dudo en darle un agradecimiento respetuoso cuando el médico le despidió antes de darse vuelta y continuar su camino por los largos pasillos del Hospital.

Ella tomo un largo suspiro para calmar sus nervios ansiosos antes de entrar por la puerta, quien diría que un completo extraño a quien ni siquiera había visto, estaba haciendo que se sintiera tan agitada y nerviosa… Hasta ahora.

Acostado allí en medio de la camilla, cubierto de vendas, era el "Tipo" del que tanto hablaban… Kurenai casi se sintió decepcionada al ver el rostro visible del sujeto, él parecía ser un chico normal quizás un año mayor que ella, con el pelo tan oscuro como la noche y en puntas con un flequillo que caía por su rostro.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, en realidad no sabía que esperar, después de todo las descripciones no fueron tan buenas como ella deseaba.

Ella camino hacia la camilla con pasos lentos, casi temiendo que el pelinegro acostado, despertara de la nada, lo cual sonaba ridículo al verlo en un sueño profundo y relajado.

" _Él realmente es lindo…_ " Pensó al ver su rostro relajado y en paz, Kurenai había pensado que Anko solo estaba jugando con ella, " _Un poco inocente, sin embargo_ " Sonrió levemente mientras lo miraba dormir.

La Kunoichi paso su mano por el peinado desordenado del pelinegro, era tan suave!, ella realmente no se esperaba esto, Kurenai había pensado que quizás mantenía su peinado así gracias a una especie de gel, sin embargo, lo suave y sedoso que su peinado parecía entre sus dedos quebró esa suposición al instante.

Sus ojos escarlata viajaron de su cabello hasta la manta blanca que cubría su torso hasta los pies, ella dudo por unos momentos antes de deslizar la manta del cuerpo del pelinegro hasta su cintura por obvias razones.

Fue principalmente culpa de su curiosidad por la que justo ahora que miraba el torso y los brazos vendados del joven así como su abdomen definido… Se sonrojo!.

Su cara era tan roja que casi competía con el color de sus ojos escarlata, ella realmente no esperaba ver algo así!... No es que se quejara por supuesto.

"Puede que no sea tan inocente como parece" Murmuro aun sonrojada sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo del pelinegro.

Ella definitivamente no era Anko, sin embargo, era una chica después de todo y ver algo tan atractivo cómo esto, sin duda activo varias sensaciones dentro de ella… Bueno, ahora realmente se estaba preocupando.

" _Contrólate Kurenai Yūhi!…_ " Se reprendió mentalmente al desviar su mirada sonrojada del chico en la cama, " _Recuerda a lo que viniste en primer lugar_ " Continuo al regresar su mirada al cuerpo del joven aun con el sonrojo presente solo que esta vez, menos visible.

Anko le había pedido algo extraño con respecto a su típico comportamiento, ella le había pedido en primer lugar que encontrara la habitación en donde se encontraba, ese paso ya había sido superado, sin embargo, el siguiente paso fue lo extraño.

Su amiga de pelo violeta le pidió que comprobara si el tipo se encontraba en buen estado, esto no parecía tan grave pero al ver la expresión preocupada de la Ninja de ojos marrones, hizo que la interrogara más detenidamente.

Al parecer Anko se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado cuando este tipo tomo la explosión que iba dirigida a ella y a Kakashi, esto por supuesto obtuvo unas cuentas burlas de Kurenai a Anko, sin embargo, no tardo en dejarla en paz al verla desviar su mirada lejos de ella.

" _Hay algo que Anko no me quiere decir_ " Al parecer su reflexión mental parecía hacer olvidar la vergüenza que sentía anteriormente mientras inspeccionaba su cuerpo de una manera analítica y profesional.

Ella sabía que no era un Ninja medico, sin embargo, había visto muchas lesiones en su trabajo y así pudo evaluar lo grave que este sujeto lucia a simple vista.

Sea quien sea este tipo, no parecía tan grave como el médico lo había descrito, sus vendas se encontraban limpias de cualquier rastro de sangre, señal de que habían sido cambiadas no mucho tiempo atrás, la piel melocotón visible, no parecía tener rasguños o marcas en ella, de hecho se veía impecable, tan impecable que Kurenai casi se sintió celosa.

La Kunoichi recordó las palabras del médico con respecto a su recuperación, al parecer solo basto 2 semanas para desvanecer las cicatrices de batalla así como las marcas en el cuerpo de este tipo, las lesiones internas no era algo que ella podía mirar y analizar, sin embargo, el rostro relajado del joven así cómo la información que recibió del médico, hizo que dedujera que se encontraba bien, de hecho ahora que lo miraba más detenidamente, podía ver que el tipo parecía estar en tan buen estado que si no estuviera dormido en este momento, de seguro estaría caminando por toda la habitación.

"Quien eres?" Murmuro al cepillar el mechón rebelde de su rostro, había muchas preguntas que ella quería saber pero esta fue la que más la intrigo… Quien era este sujeto?.

"Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber" La nueva voz hizo que Kurenai casi se sobresaltara y por instinto miro al rostro del pelinegro con el temor de que estuviera despierto solo para descubrir que aun permanecía inconsciente.

"Kakakshi!..." Exclamo exaltada al mirar detrás de ella y al enmascarado recargado en la entrada de la puerta, como es que no se había percatado de su presencia?, "Que haces aquí?" Puso en duda al tomar una gran bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios… Cuanto había visto?.

El Anbu en la máscara de gato solo permaneció en silencio por unos momentos mientras la evaluaba detenidamente.

"No es esa mi línea?..." Le dijo al levantar una ceja detrás de su máscara, "Que haces tú aquí?" No fue estricto pero no dudo en señalar que ella no se suponía que debería estar aquí.

Kurenai se mordió internamente el labio inferior en el nerviosismo, ella sinceramente no esperaba que fuera atrapada infraganti, la Kunoichi sabía gracias a Anko lo estricto que era mantener en la oscuridad la existencia de este tipo y su inusual llegada, sin embargo, ella había aceptado ayudar a su amiga a pesar de las ordenes del Hokage… Bueno, en parte ella misma tenía la culpa un poco a causa de su propia curiosidad.

"Anko me dijo sobre él…" Soltó un suspiro resignado al cabo de un tiempo de pensarlo, "Ella me conto todo lo que sabe y me pidió que lo buscara, ya que ella no puede hacerlo" Le dijo al mirarlo asentir en el entendimiento.

"Si sabes que el Hokage-Sama prohíbo estrictamente que hablaren de él…" Le dijo al señalar con un movimiento de cabeza al cuerpo tendido del pelinegro, "Sabes que puedes estar en problemas después de haber hecho esto?" Continúo al ver el asentimiento débil de la chica enfrente de él.

"Lose…" Gimió resignada la Kunoichi al desviar la mirada en la vergüenza, "Supongo que la curiosidad pudo más que yo" Admitió avergonzada por dejarse llevar tan fácilmente y desobedecer órdenes del mismo Sandaime.

Kakashi asintió comprensivo, él mismo era curioso con respecto a este tipo, sin embargo, se mantuvo al margen del asunto por respeto a su trabajo como Anbu… Además, no es como que el tipo podía responder sus preguntas para el caso.

"No le diré al Hokage" Aseguro tranquilamente, él no veía la necesidad de hacer un alboroto por esto, claro que las reglas fueron rotas, sin embargo, ella era uno de sus camaradas y eso era más importante para él que unas simples reglas.

"Gracias… Kakashi" Sonrió Kurenai agradecida con el Anbu, ella realmente no quería entrar en problemas con el Hokage del pueblo a pesar de su reputación benévola.

El Ninja enmascarado se encogió de hombros antes de abrir la puerta detrás de él.

"Estas de humor para almorzar?" Le pregunto el peli plata al sonreírle detrás de su máscara de gato.

"Creo que lo necesito" Le devolvió la sonrisa a pesar de que no pudo ver la de él.

Kakashi no pudo evitar la leve risa que se le escapo de sus labios, eran raras, sin embargo, ellos, sus camaradas podían lograr tal hazaña en el normalmente estoico Ninja de Konoha.

No perdieron más tiempo al salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y envueltos en una conversación amistosa he entretenida… Tan entretenida que nunca alcanzaron a escuchar el leve gemido detrás de ellos.

 **-o-**

 **Con Gohan**

 _No podía sentir nada… Literalmente no podía sentir nada, dolor, frio, calor o para el caso su propio cuerpo… Nada!._

 _Solo había oscuridad, una oscuridad aparentemente infinita ya que el Demi Sayajin no podía ver un fin, todo parecía tan vacio y sin vida…_

 _Estaba muerto?... Fue lo primero que paso por su mente, por supuesto que sí, él debería haber muerto después de todo ese daño que Buu le había infligido, no podía haber otro respuesta más obvia que esa… Verdad?._

 _Si estaba muerto, entonces que hacía en este lugar?, Gohan nunca había visto el otro mundo, pero lo que su padre Son Goku le dijo, no parecía tener ni el más mínimo parecido con lo que él le dijo, según su padre el otro mundo era dividido entre el Paraíso y el Inframundo, con pequeños cuadrantes establecidos únicamente para los Kaiosamas del Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste así como el planeta residente del Gran Kaiosama._

 _Según su padre, cuando morías tenias que ser sentenciado en el purgatorio por Enma Daio sama, un Ogro como apariencia de piel roja y cuernos prominentes, sin embargo, esto no parecía ser nada de eso… Podría ser esto el Infierno?, él quizás hizo algo malo en su antigua vida para estar en este lugar?._

 _Claro que no!, el pelinegro no recordaba hacer algo realmente malvado para recibir este castigo… Por lo menos, no que el recordara._

 _ **"Estas de humor para almorzar?"**_ _Las palabras parecían resonar una y otra vez en su cabeza._

 _De donde vino la voz?... Gohan no podía ver nada ni nadie en toda esta maldita oscuridad, el Demi Sayajin era confuso sobre ello pero había algo en la voz que le llamo más la atención, más específicamente una palabra en concreto… Almuerzo?!._

 _Puede que él no sienta nada en este lugar sea lo que sea, sin embargo, la sola palabra hizo imaginarse que él se encontraba muy hambriento en estos momentos y si había algo a lo que un Sayajin no se podía resistir… Eso sería la comida!._

 **Fuera de su conciencia**

"Por supuesto!, Siempre estoy de humor para un…" Su voz se apago lentamente al mirar la habitación vacía, él se había incorporado en una posición sentada desde su cama mientras hablaba, pero ahora?, " _Donde estoy?_ " La realización llego finalmente a él después de ver el lugar poco familiar en donde se encontraba.

Gohan no recordaba haber estado en este lugar antes, parecía más una habitación de Hospital al ver la otra camilla está vacía a su lado y los utensilios de cirugía en la mesa del frente, de hecho ahora que miro a sí mismo, pudo notar las vendas envueltas alrededor de su torso y brazos.

Ellos fueran quienes fueran, lo había curaron?, fue por eso que no murió?, era obvio para el que no había muerto, por lo menos no cómo él pensó que sería la muerte, sin embargo, en donde se encontraba realmente?.

Esto por lo poco que vio del lugar, parecía ser un Hospital, pero Hospital de donde?...

"Algo está mal aquí…" Murmuro con el ceño fruncido antes de cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en las fuerzas de vida a su alrededor, Gohan tenía una muy mala espina con respecto a esto, "Hay demasiadas personas con vida" No tardo en abrir sus ojos en la sorpresa.

El pelinegro había pensado que todos los Humanos habían sido asesinados por Buu, sin embargo, eso parecía estar equivocado ahora que podía sentir a todas esas personas, de hecho, ahora que lo recordaba antes de que callera inconsciente había salvado a dos personas de la explosión de Buu, una chica y un tipo enmascarado.

Gohan no le había prestado mucha atención a ese detalle ya que al ver las intensiones del monstruo, no dudo en actuar por instinto al protegerlos con su cuerpo a los dos extraños al no ver otra alternativa mejor.

El pelinegro se levanto de la camilla en la cual reposaba, su cuerpo parecía un poco entumecido de haber estado tanto tiempo acostado sin hacer nada, esto hizo que se preguntara, lo que sería el tiempo en que estuvo inconsciente?.

"Estoy desnudo?" Se pregunto perplejo al mirar su cuerpo desnudo y solo siendo cubierto por vendas en ciertas partes.

Gohan no tardo en sonrojarse al pensar que las personas que lo curaron lo habían visto desnudo, él no tenía ningún problema que vieran la parte superior de su cuerpo, sin embargo, la parte inferior también era necesaria?, esto era más, violación de privacidad para su gusto.

" _Ya no importa…_ " Pensó con un suspiro resignado pero aun con el sonrojo presente en su rostro, "Necesito encontrar algo adecuado" Murmuro en voz baja mientras miraba la habitación en busca de algo que le sirviera para cubrirse.

El Demi Sayajin no tardo en encontrar algo y para su felicidad era el Gi que llevaba puesto antes de caer inconsciente… Bueno por lo menos, lo que quedaba de las prendas.

Gohan camino hacia el pequeño bote de basura en la habitación para recoger su traje, al parecer el tipo encargado de juntar la basura, se había olvidado de esta habitación o era un tipo perezoso que no hacia su trabajo, Gohan no sabía pero no se quejo.

El pelinegro levanto los pantalones anaranjados desgastados junto con el cinturón azul de artes marciales igual de desgastados, afortunadamente, las piezas cubrían los lugares correctos, solo habían unas cuantas rasgaduras entre las rodillas y los tobillos, nada grave.

Él no dudo en ponérselos, había unas cuantas manchas de sangre en ellos casi imperceptibles gracias a su color naranja.

Normalmente habría un atuendo de paciente en las habitaciones para los enfermos, por lo menos, eso es lo que el pelinegro sabia, sin embargo, no parecía haber algo parecido aquí en la habitación, porque?, no lo sabía. [Dime Gohan, realmente quieres caminar por allí con el culo al aire?. XD]

Después de haberse cambiado adecuadamente, levanto la vista solo para que sus ojos se encontraran con unas botas de combate arrinconadas allí, en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Gohan no dudo en caminar hacia ellas agradeciendo a cualquier dios por encima ya que ahora no tendría que caminar descalzo por allí.

Él pelinegro había llegado rápidamente a un plan mientras se ponía sus botas, su principal prioridad era salir de aquí y buscar a Buu, rezando que él no hubiera causado mucho daño en todo este tiempo que estuvo inconsciente… Para Gohan, Buu tenía que ser tratado lo antes posible.

Él solo lamentaba no poder decir "Gracias" a las personas que lo curaron.

"Te encontrare Buu…" Murmuro determinado al mirar por la ventana, "Ya has causado demasiado daño… Tú tienes que ser detenido" Sin perder más tiempo salto por la ventana antes de despegar por los cielos en una velocidad cegadora asegurándose de mantenerse fuera de la vista de las personas caminando por debajo de él

Sin embargo, si Gohan hubiera esperado unos segundos antes de salir, habría escuchado el grito asustado de la enfermera que lo vio saltar por la ventana.

 **-o-**

 **Capitulo 2… Hecho!.**

 **Gohan ha despertado!, Que pasara ahora?, Que harán Kakashi y Kurenai cuando se enteren que escapo?, Lo que harán el Hokage?, Gohan encontrara a Buu?... Estas y más preguntas podrán ser respondidas en el siguiente Cap de "El Nuevo Mundo".**

 **Hola!... Primero que nada me gustaría pedir perdón por la tardanza, realmente no pensé que estaría muy ocupado estos días... Lo sé, no es escusa, pero aprendan a vivir con ello!... XD Na mentira, realmente estoy apenado por ello, es por eso que tratare de ponerme al día con mis actualizaciones… Por cierto, la siguiente historia actualizada será "Un Saiyan En La Academia Youkai".**

 **En fin…**

 **Sección dudas:**

 **Superheros315: Me da gusto que esta versión te guste más que la anterior, tratare de hacer lo mejor para que la historia vaya por buen camino… Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Darksoul: Realmente?... Muchas gracias por pensar eso de mi escritura!, sin embargo, no creo que sea posible eso [XD], con respecto a lo del Sharingan, realmente aprecio tu información, sin duda me ayuda a con respecto a la historia, yo mismo iré a investigar un poco sobre ese tema para así saber qué hacer, sobre lo de la diferencia de poderes… Soy consciente y te aseguro que lo tendré en mente [:)]… Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Fede: Me da alegría saber que te está gustando mucho la reescritura, yo pensé que sería mejor rehacerla ya que había muchos errores en la primera, sobre lo que preguntas, la respuesta puede que ya te haya sido respondida con este capítulo, Gohan si puede sentir el Ki al igual que Buu, con respecto a Buu, pues el mantendrá su poder escondido de Gohan por obvias razones, él es capaz de hacer esto gracias a que absorbió a Piccolo quien es un genio y es un maestro en enmascarar su Ki… Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **fenixrojo36: Entiendo, me han dicho mucho eso… Sin embargo, te puedo asegurar que no pienso abandonar mis historias, cierto, puede que a beses tarde en actualizar pero al final no pueden negar que las historia son actualizada, espero que este capítulo te haya entretenido… Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **DemonSlayerSayan: No se preocupe [:)]… Realmente agradezco su apoyo y me da gusto que le este gustando la historia, espero que este capítulo no lo haya decepcionado… Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **LinkZX: Así es, Anko es un tanto pervertida y no tenga duda que veremos más de ella en el futuro [XD], me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo y estoy esperanzado que este no lo decepcione, con respecto a mis otras historias, tengo planeado actualizar** **"Un Saiyan En La Academia Youkai" este 5 de Febrero… Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **DottoSparrel: Gracias Dotto!, realmente aprecio que te haya gustado el inicio y espero que este capítulo te guste igual, sobre la teoría Espacio/Tiempo, es confuso pero supongo que puede haber funcionado así cómo lo describí, sin embargo, yo no soy un experto en eso y aprecio que corrijas si cometí algún error, sobre lo de si esta en el futuro o el pasado, eso tendrás que esperar para ver [XD]… Perdón por la tardanza. [PS: Vi que has subido una nueva historia… Espero que sea tan buena como las otras que tienes. ;)]**

 **FIRE OF THE DEAD: Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este sea de tu agrado [:)].**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Realmente?... Muchas gracias!, yo aprecio que pienso eso y me da gusto que le este gustado, con la esperanza de que este capítulo no lo haya decepcionado.**

 **Sección dudas.., Terminada.**

 **Bueno gente!, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y no duden en dejar sus comentarios que como a todo escritor, le gusta ver lo que sus lectores tienen que decir.**

 **Sin más que decir. Suerte y … Adiós!.**


End file.
